Flames of War
by Dakkaman777
Summary: Sequel to 'The Marvel Alliance', 2 years have transpired since Latveria and Viktor still has yet to discover what he is. Carol and Peter's love blossoms but hidden forces are at work, and the heroes of the world will have to pick a side. Civil War - Esque story. Ms Marvel/Spiderman
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT INFO!**

**A few warnings first of all, this is a sequel to 'The Marvel Alliance' so be sure to read that first because if you just jump into this, You WILL be lost about what is happening so don't ask me stuff about my OC Viktor in this story because it will get annoying very fast. So you new readers be sure to read that first before this ok? Thank you very much :) **

**This story is also based upon the Civil War storyline and will feature elements from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 and the Graphic Novel, along with elements of my own.**

**Now everybody without further ado**

** Dakkaman777 proudly presents:**

** THE FLAMES OF WAR**

* * *

Greetings mortals, I am Uatu the Watcher

It is my sacred duty as a Watcher to observe and learn from events and the peoples of the universe, both I and my brothers across the multiverse have witnessed many events that have tested the many heroes and defenders of multiple worlds.

At this moment my gaze is fixed upon the planet earth and specifically the city of New York, home to the Fantastic Four and the Avengers.

These heroes under my gaze have achieved many acts that would seem impossible for many other species in the multiverse and have proved themselves worthy of my attention time and time again.

They have repelled the world eater Galactus countless times

They have defeated the Alien empires of the Skrull, Kree and Chitauri more times than there are stars in the sky.

They have even managed to battle the evils of their own world and many other worlds and have always triumphed.

But what will come to pass will test these heroes and champions like they have never been tested before. Bonds will be broken, friendships will be tested, innocent blood will be spilled on all sides and the people of this world will be helpless to intervene.

It greatly pains me to watch the suffering of any race of people, but it is my sacred duty as a watcher to only watch and never intervene in their ultimate destiny.

But there are glimmers of hope yet for the people of earth.

An anomaly, a being unlike any other in this universe who has proved himself worthy of my attention. A man that goes by the name of, Viktor Harrigan, or as he is known amongst the everyday people of this world, Brimstone.

Any being that has survived over 900 years on this planet is worthy of a Watcher's glance but he has managed to set himself aside from many others in the past with his acts of astounding bravery and courage.

The Human male who goes by the name of Peter Parker, or the Amazing Spider man. His acts of bravery and compassion have shone as bright to my eyes as a new-born sun. His abilities granted to him by the bite of a radioactive spider, an accident in the eyes of ordinary men, but to the eyes of a Watcher like myself, these events happened for a reason that even I cannot foresee.

The Human female known as Carol Danvers, or Ms Marvel as the people of earth know her. Her powers and abilities were gifted to her by the alien race known as the Kree many years ago, and since that fateful day her purpose has been to use her newly found powers to defend the weak and innocent of the world, more than enough reason for me to take an interest in her destiny.

These three being's destinies have been entwined into the recent events that are to come. Ever since the day that Viktor Harrigan made himself known to Spider man and Ms Marvel a chain of events has taken place that has led to the situation that they are about to face. These three people will have a greater impact upon this world within the coming months than they have in the past 900 years of Viktor Harrigan's life.

It has been 2 years since the Heroes of earth invaded Latveria and defeated the Masters of Evil on their own ground. And much has transpired in those 2 years, most notably the bonds of love and compassion between Ms Marvel and Spider man, it pains me that the coming events transpiring amongst these three shall threaten to break their friendships and the loving bond between the two lovers.

It pains me greatly that I cannot intervene….but I doubt that even if I did, I would be able to make a difference.

A great power will emerge in the coming war….and I fear that anyone will be able to stop it, from consuming this universe whole.

All I can do is sit helplessly and observe what comes to pass. And as a watcher, it is my greatest blessing and my greatest curse.

* * *

**Alright everybody just wanted to give a foreboding sense of what is to come in future. Please leave whatever you think because I will try my best to get the first real chapter up within a week.**

**See you guys next chapter and leave a review**


	2. 2 Years Later

**2 Years Later**

Two long years had passed since the incident in Latveria, and much had changed in that time. The Avengers had seen many members leave and return, relations between Asgard, Wakanda, Atlantis and the people of the world had been strengthened tenfold and yet, something felt uneasy to all the people of the world, and especially the people of the United States.

One city in particular, New York City, the big apple as many would call it. And everything was peaceful and quite

"PARKER! DAMMIT PARKER GET IN HERE NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Well…almost

The editor of the Daily Bugle, Mr J. Jonah Jameson was going on his daily rampage, roaring and screaming from his office for one of his favourite (using the term loosely) freelancers.

"Hey JJ, what's up?" Peter smiled peeking his head in through the door

"GET IN HERE NOW!" Jonah screamed at the top of his lungs, if the man spoke any louder Peter was afraid his head would blow up.

Then he would be out of a job

"WHERE ARE THOSE DAM PHOTO'S YOU PROMISED ME! I GOTTA DEADLINE TO MEET HERE AND I NEED SOMETHING FOR THE FRONT PAGE!" Jonah yelled like a howler monkey

"I gave you those shots yesterday Jonah, I left them on your desk" Peter said, his ears used to the explosive voice of his boss.

"NOT THE SHOTS I NEEDED! A FEW SHOTS OF SPIDERMAN SWINGING AROUND TRYING TO GET A PEEK OF MS MARVEL'S ASS ARE NOT WHAT I NEED PARKER!" Jonah bellowed at the top of his lungs. The very assumption that Jonah was getting at made him want to slug him in the face, no one talked about his Carol like she was some common whore without Peter getting some payback in some way. Put then again Peter needed this job to pay the bills, and to keep that job he had to keep that impulse in check…for now at least.

"Then what did you want Jonah?" Peter asked

"SOMETHING NEW AND FRESH PARKER, THE PEOPLE HAVE GOTTEN EYEFULS OF THE AVENGERS AND FANTASTIC FOUR WINNING A FIGHT TIME AND TIME AGAIN AND IT'S GETTING OLD! WE NEED SOMETHING TO DRAW THE PEOPLE'S ATTENTION AWAY FROM THE EVENING GAZETE AND ONTO THE BUGLE AND FOR THAT! WE NEED SOMETHING DIFFERENT!" Peter was surprised at the fact Jonah worked up enough breath for that sentence without falling to ground and wheezing.

"I'll see what I can do" Peter put on a fake smile and went to walk out the door only to get interrupted.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE PARKER! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Jonah bellowed stopping Peter in his tracks

"I WANT SOMETHING INCRIMINATING! SOMETHING FINNALLY SHOWS THOSE MASKED VIGILANTE'S FOR WHAT THEY REALLY ARE! NO ONE WHO INVADES A FOREIGHN COUNTRY FOR SOME MADE UP MAGIC PORTAL THINGY MAJIGY ISN'T RIGHT IN THE HEAD! I WANT EVIDENCE! NOT ANOTHER PHOTO SHOOT, BUT SOMETHING THAT WILL WAKE UP THE MASSES!" Jonah shouted waving his finger around like Hitler, hell the moustache made him the spitting image.

"Sure thing Jonah, I'll do what I can" Peter said with his fake smile while he thought _'in your dreams'_

As Peter made his way out onto the roof he took off the backpack he was wearing, sure he was a grown man now and not a teenager but he still needed something to stow his civilian clothes in whenever he needed to let loose. He quickly disrobed to the Spiderman outfit he was wearing underneath; he attached his web shooters and put on his mask before putting his civilian wear in his backpack and putting it somewhere safe.

"I love this job" Peter smiled but just as he was about to leap from the rooftop to begin web slinging across the streets he felt something grab him by the back of his outfit and shoot off into the sky with him. About 2 years ago he would have assumed it was one of his enemies like Goblin or Vulture trying to kill him when he was most vulnerable. But instead he smiled and went with the flow as he knew exactly who snatched him from the rooftop.

His favourite person in the world

"How was work for you Baby?" Peter asked fully well knowing who is was

"Well I think my ears are finally getting used to Jonah's screaming, how are you not deaf at this point?" Carol laughed

"I guess I just adapted sweetheart, now could you not dangle me around like that?" Peter asked softly with a smile behind his mask

"Sure thing" Carol smiled as she let him go, but instead of him swinging via his webs, he did something she didn't expect. As he fell through the air he sharply twisted and shot a web stream at her, pulling her to his chest where he wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to swing around with her in his embrace.

Peter looked at the smirk Carol was giving him and replied being completely honest. "What? I can't act like a loving boyfriend once and while by giving my girl a lift?" Peter smirked earning a smile from Carol.

"It's a little unexpected that's all" Carol said with a loving tone

"What's wrong with swinging?" Peter asked

"I prefer Flying" Carol smiled

"I prefer it this way"

"And why is that?"

"I get the best view in the world" Peter said with his eyes fixed on Carol's angelic features.

"Flatterer" Carol said

"It's not flattery if it's true" Peter smiled causing Carol to giggle; he knew exactly how to bring out her feminine side.

"If you don't stop that Pete, I'm gonna blush" Carol said with a tone that only he could bring out of her.

"I say that's a motivator, you look cute with a blush" Peter said sweetly, as Carol's cheeks actually reddened a tad bit.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on swinging?" Carol asked, averting her eyes as not to blush anymore

"I know this city like the back of my hand, plus, I have much more important things to concentrate on" Peter smirked, his eyes still resting on Carol's angelic face. Not a word of that sentence was a lie; he truly found every feature of her face to be pure perfection, her pure soft skin, her blue sapphire eyes and that heavenly smile that would make a sun look dim by comparison.

Truly she would always be perfect in his eyes

"Anywhere we need to be right now?" Peter asked

"Well, Tony and Steve said they needed us and whatever team members around the mansion today, they weren't precise about the time so I doubt it's that important whatever it is" Carol said finally getting onto topic

"Great, so can be as late as I want this time? Great!" Peter exclaimed as his habit of being late at meetings was one of the things that had not changed about him in 2 years.

"Oh you aren't getting back into that habit again mister, we have some spare time and we are going straight to the mansion" Carol said as she broke Peter's embrace and began to fly by herself.

"Oh really? And what will the mighty Ms Marvel do to make me?" Peter teased as he slung his webs over to the left and clung to the face of a stone wall. Carol smirked as she hovered close to him, her face inches away from his, her blue eyes gazing into the white eye pieces of his mask.

"I could grab a hold of you and…oooh I don't know, fly higher and higher into the atmosphere until you lose your breath and fall unconscious, then I could simply carry you back" Carol said with a smile. With most people that sentence would have seemed like a threat, but between Carol and Peter it was a playful jab that was unique to their relationship. Before their relationship became official, Carol would usually threaten Peter during fights and missions but now they were a couple she used them as a tease and truth be told.

Peter liked it.

"As much as I would like to risk getting frozen in the upper atmosphere…I have a proposition in mind" Peter said causing Carol to raise an eyebrow.

"Go on" She said with her arms crossed

"You give me a 10 second head start to get as far away from you as possible, once the 10 seconds are up, you chase me. If you can catch me within…oh I don't know, 5 minutes, you win and we go straight to the mansion" Peter said with a smirk

"And if you win?" Carol asked

"If you can't catch me within 5 minutes, we do whatever I say first" Peter said

"And what would that be? A trip to the movies? Go to Disneyland for the day?" Carol joked

"An hour back home….completely unsupervised" Peter said with a suggestive grin

Now he had her attention

"…..Unsupervised?"

"All to ourselves, whatever we can think of" Peter said

"…..2 minutes" Carol said

"What?"

"I have to catch you in 2 minutes, don't want this over too quickly" Carol smiled seductively

"Alright, YOU BETTER START COUNTING!" Peter shouted with a chuckle as he began swinging via his web streams and Carol smiled widely as she began counting in her head.

She hoped he would win.

* * *

The city seemed in perfect condition; as if it had never seen the carnage it suffered two years ago at the hands of the Masters. The people of New York went about their daily business like any normal day, going to work, having lunch, basically whatever came to mind. The people around the entrance of the Brooklyn Bridge were no exception, cars were driving past on the highway and people were jogging, walking their pets and any other activities they could do, until.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH UGH!" Viktor shouted as he was thrown out of the east river and plummeted down and crashed into the bonnet of a parked car, crushing the glass and causing the alarm to start beeping violently.

The owner of the car was a foot away, slack jawed with a phone in one hand and a coffee in his other. The man's eyes understandably were wide open in utter shock as the British Avenger pulled himself from the wreck.

"Sorry about the car mate….I uh….hope you have insurance" Viktor grinned awkwardly as he leaned back to limber up.

"…..My…..My…My Car?!" the man exclaimed dropping his coffee on the floor. A large crow then flew in and landed on Viktor's steaming shoulder, the enhanced body heat that Viktor had helped in drying himself as the sea water was already evaporating.

"And where the hell have you been?" Viktor asked the crow on his shoulder, the crow that had been his life-long companion, Callus.

"CAW!" Callus cawed

"Well in case you haven't noticed, water isn't my habitat either" Viktor replied to the crow

***SPLASH…FWOOSH!***

In a spray of seawater, another figure flew from the river and landed swiftly next to Viktor. This wasn't per say….a man, but the Atlantean King Namor, the Submariner. Wearing his black outfit as opposed to the bare chested look he would go with from time to time.

"Brimstone, what is the matter? Not able to hold your breath?" Namor asked with a grin

"Sorry your highness, but I was under the impression that you were the expert at fighting Sea Monsters" Viktor replied, shaking water from his hat.

Viktor's outfit had hardly changed a bit in the 2 years that had come and gone. He wore the same hat as he always did, but instead of a feather he had a red ribbon decorating it instead. He had replaced his black facemask with a crimson red one that added some much needed colour (not that it helped). His new coat was a black duster that had gained its fair share of tears and shreds, underneath said was duster he wore a flak jacket over a black long sleeved shirt. His black metal studded boots and his red clawed Gauntlets were the same as he never wanted to part with the Adamantium/Vibranium forearm armour that had saved his life on many occasions.

"I do not make quarrels with the creatures of the sea Brimstone, I simply rule and care for them" Namor continued with his arms folded

"Then why didn't you stop that one from trying to eat me?" Viktor said pointing at the river he had been thrown out of.

"That creature is not one of my ocean, it is…different" Namor said glancing back at the river

"Hey…ASSHOLES! WHAT ABOUT MY CAR?!" the man from before shouted causing Namor and Viktor to turn their backs to the river

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" Viktor said but as he finished his sentence both he and Namor felt a presence behind them, the scared look the man had on his face was also a sign….so was the huge shadow looming over the two. Viktor and Namor turned and where faced with their quarry.

A colossal creature, unlike any sea creature Namor had faced, it was as tall as the Brooklyn bridge and had an armoured hide like that of a lobster or crab yet its appearance was more like that of a sea serpent, its back was littered with spikes and fins that must have helped in swimming and its neck was what gave it it's massive height. It also had two huge Taloned legs that it was using to balance itself over the side of the island.

All the people present ran screaming, running for their lives as the creature loomed with its two massive slitted pupils fixed on Namor and Viktor. He creature opened its huge maw to show off the three rows of razor sharp teeth it had, along with its huge serpent like tongue.

"Wanna try talking to it now?" Viktor asked with a smirk as he put his hat back on

"I doubt that words would sway this beast" Namor replied sternly

"Ha, you really need to learn to take a joke once in a while" Viktor smiled as his eyes began to glow red much brighter.

The creature then roared into Viktor and Namor's faces, pieces of rotting fish and god knows what else splattering onto the floor as it did. Viktor was not one to be easily intimidated and held his ground while Namor was an Atlantean Prince and was used to having massive sea creatures like this snarl and roar at him every other day.

"So you won't mind if I fry this fishy then?" Viktor asked

"Not at all, after you" Namor said

"With pleasure" Viktor grinned before his armoured fists where engulfed in flame and he shot into the air to attack the creature.

* * *

***Avengers Mansion**

Meanwhile back at the Mansion, Steve and Tony were sat down, attempting to make sense of what Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four was telling them some rather troubling information, that is if they could understand what he was saying.

"I still didn't understand a word of that" Steve said rubbing his forehead

"Don't worry Bud, I didn't either. Reed, How about you try explaining that again, slower this time ok?" Tony said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder

"Alright, I will try to put this in terms that you can understand. Ever since Doom activated the Dimensional warp in Latveria, I have been picking up strange energy fluctuations, the most prevalent of which are dimensional rips" Reed said

"Ok….I sort of got that" Steve said

"Ok, say that….ah…this sheet of paper is our universe" Reed said retrieving a piece of paper from the table.

"Ok then, that might help" Steve said

"Whenever I create a dimensional rift or a portal, I outfit them with a way of sealing themselves back up, so that no damage is done to our universe. But the way Doom created his machine, was so that the damage would be permanent, so when he turned it on, it tore the fabric of reality" Reed explained a he tore the middle of the sheet to that a thin tear was present.

"Alright, I get it so far" Steve said with a grin, maybe at last he was going to understand Reed's technobabble.

"That tear in reality has gave way to weakening the fabric of our universe, that has given way to smaller rips and tears" Reed said taking out a pencil and poking a few holes here and there on the sheet.

"Now to my calculations, after a while the tears and rips should diminish and fade away with proper treatment. I have been treating the dimensional tears for 2 years since Latveria" Reed said putting the sheet down

"Ok I'm failing to see why you are telling us this" Tony said beginning to think Reed was just reminding the two of them how smart he was.

"But for some reason, the tears have been getting more and more frequent, for example I sent Ben and Johnny to treat such a dimensional tear by the coast of Japan, but something had gotten through" Reed said gaining Tony and Steve's full attention

"Something got through?" Tony asked

"Yes, and I believe that Viktor and Namor and dealing with it right now" Reed said

"Great, as if we didn't have enough problems at the moment" Tony said

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Viktor roared as he grabbed the creature by the tail and threw it high into the sky like it was nothing. His eyes were on fire and his body was adorned with the glowing runes.

"_YOU WANNA TAKE CARE OF IT! OR SHOULD I!?" _Viktor asked Namor, his voice a little distorted.

"By all means" Namor said

"_THANKS!" _Viktor grinned as he darted into the sky and flew straight into the creature's mouth. Viktor then powered right into the creature's insides and from the outside all the citizens could see was the creature's belly begin to glow red before literally exploding and bursting into flames. The creature's two halves fell slowly to the ground as Viktor plummeted down, his body engulfed in flaming runes.

Viktor landed on the floor with style, not leaving a dent in the floor before the creature's upper half splattered down on the street behind him. Its flesh burned and blood boiled, it's eyes were now glazed over and dead as it's tongue hung out of its mouth.

"_Beat that!" _Viktor said as Callus remerged from his shoulder

"Beat what?" Namor responded

"The utter and sheer badassery I just displayed right there, what else?" Viktor asked with a smirk, Namor simply shook his head and flew off into the sky. Viktor pressed a finger to his ear and spoke, using the radio he had equipped.

"This is Brimstone, I am requesting a Shield Clean Up crew" Viktor said glancing at the Creature's corpse while the person on the other side spoke.

"Yeah…..he's a big one" Viktor said before turning off the radio.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! YOU'LL HAVE TO BACK AWAY FROM THE MONSTER CORPSE ALRIGHT! SHIELD ARE ON THEIR WAY TO CLEAN UP THE MESS!" Viktor announced to the people on the street. Luckily the NYPD where also there to contain the crowds.

"Hey asshole WHAT ABOUT MY CAR!" the man from before shouted as he ran up to Viktor who was actually beginning to get astounded at the fact that this man was so fixated on a dam car.

"Man…I said I was sorry alright, but hey, seeing as you are still here and not in between this thing's teeth I will accept that apology for bugging me" Viktor said with a smile. He had basically saved this man's life along with many others so he was a little ticked off that he was complaining to him about a car.

"You wrecked my car and I want you to pay me back!"

"…..Are…..are you serious? Or are you just missing the fact that I killed this thing to save your hide"

"Hey, if you are gonna pay him his car back, I want pay back for my bar!" another man from the crowd shouted, Viktor had noticed that during the fight, the creature did throw him into a bar and cave in a wall or two.

"Well, I'm sorry that a sea monster threw me into your bar, perhaps you should take it up with him" Viktor said before he walked over to the sea monster's corpse and tapped it on the head.

"Hey buddy, the nice man wants money for his bar! You gonna pay him or what?"

Silence

"Hey, turns out Sea Monsters are tight man, nothing I can do" Viktor joked

"Hey pay the man back, you wrecked his bar!" a woman from the crowd shouted

"Its your fault its wrecked asshole!" an older man in biker attire shouted with a pointing finger

"Yeah he should sue you!" a fatter man from the crowd yelled getting yells of agreement from the people around him.

"Well you should sue McDonalds, because they fucked you up!" Viktor retorted, he wasn't known for blindly taking abuse from complete strangers without retaliation. Suddenly the crowd went into a frenzy of yells and shouts.

"You're welcome!" Viktor bowed before taking off into the sky at break back speeds, he didn't need to take any shit from a bunch of ungrateful assholes. He had just saved their hides from getting eaten alive and that was the thanks he got?

Little did Viktor know that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**Alright I know this chapter doesn't feature much, but the real issues will begin the next chapter, I just wanted this chapter as an establishing opening so I hope you enjoyed it. And btw, about Viktor's voice distorting when he goes into his feral mode, I thought would be a nice touch, hope you liked it.**

**Please leave what you thought in the form of a review. **

**-what did you like?**

**-who do you hope to see in later chapters?**

**And now for the big one!**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AVENGER?**

**See you guys next time**


	3. Mentions of Change

**Mentions of Change**

***Avengers Mansion, New York City, 50 minutes prior to last chapter**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Viktor shouted as he burst through the sky and suddenly slowed down and landed on the pathway, his boot's skidding the ground as he kept moving. Viktor then pushed the huge double doors to the mansion wide open and spun into a backflip and landed flawlessly.

"FLAWLESS LANDING!" Viktor shouted as he did the 'rock and roll' signs with his hands. He then looked around to see man of the team in the longue with their backs to him.

"OH COME ON! Did no one see that?!" Viktor moaned as he threw his arms into the air.

"…..See what?" Clint Barton, Aka Hawkeye replied casting a glance backwards

"….Nothing" Viktor huffed as his brow furrowed. He walked into the longue and took a seat after he closed the doors behind him.

Gathered in the longue where all the other Avengers: Logan 'James' Howlett (Wolverine) Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanov(Black Widow), Hercules, Thor, Jessica Drew (Spiderwoman), Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk), Wonder-Man, Richard Ryder (Nova), Bill Foster (Goliath), Hank Pym(Yellowjacket), Janet Pym(Wasp), King T'Challa (Black Panther), Namor, Tigra, Betty Banner (Red-She-Hulk), General Ross (Red Hulk, Bruce Banner (Hulk), Luke Cage, Danny Rand (Iron Fist), Sam Wilson (Falcon), Vision, Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch), Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver), Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird) and finally Viktor's girlfriend Laura Kinney (X-23) whom Viktor sat down next to.

Good thing the longue was built for so many people.

"So where are Carol and Peter?" Viktor asked noticing that the two were missing.

"Probably enjoying each other's company" Jess smirked causing many of the team to chuckle.

"I still can't believe those two haven't tied the knot yet" Logan chuckled before chugging on a beer.

"To be honest I don't think Pete has the guts…not unless someone gives him one hell of a push" Viktor smirked

"Anyone got any ideas why we're here?" Laura asked

"It's not usual we get full team meetings nowadays" Nova admitted. Within the past 2 years team meetings had become a lot less prevalent due to the fact that with Masters defeated, things were getting quiet and many of the villains that were left in action were either low street level villains or in hiding.

"Might have something to do with our new commander and chief" Ross spoke up, holding his generals hat in his arm.

"I'm sorry but…what?" Viktor asked with a raised brow

"You have been paying attention to the election right?" Laura asked

"….what election?" Viktor asked getting odd looks from everyone around him.

"You….you what?" Clint asked with a raised brow

"I don't pay much attention to American politics…or any sort of politics as a matter of fact" Viktor said wondering when the last time he really gave a shit about politics was.

"You can't be serious" Jennifer asked, gobsmacked

"I just lost interest after a while, 900 years of watching leaders come and go kind of gets old after a while, especially when they don't live up to their promises" Viktor said

"When was the last time you voted?" Janet asked

"Back….when…Uh….hang on a sec….Churchill!" Viktor said snapping his fingers

"The last time you voted….was for Winston Churchill?" Ross asked

"SIR….Winston Churchill, the reason I voted for him was that he was a close friend and I really believed in what he stood for" Viktor admitted

"Well, I guess that reason is as good as any" Jess smiled, agreeing with her fellow Brit. The team then heard the sound of the doors opening and the sound of footsteps into the longue. Then in came Spiderman and Ms Marvel in their full attire, Jess, Logan and Viktor then grinned widely as they noticed the way that they seemed to walk in.

"Hey guys….sorry we're late" Peter said rubbing the back of his head

"….really?" Viktor asked, smirking widely

"Yeah….why wouldn't we be?" Carol said, hoping that they wouldn't discover what the couple did in their 'spare time'.

"Because I don't think you guys were sorry about what you were doing" Jess smirked

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carol asked, trying to keep her soldier like exterior up in front of the team.

"Under analysation of human behavioural and speech patterns I have come to the conclusion that Spiderwoman and Brimstone are suggesting you and Spiderman Mphhhhh!" Vision said before Wanda covered his mouth

"I don't think they need to hear that" Wanda smiled, covering Vision's mouth with her gloved hand.

"I don't think you guys need us to state the obvious, so just sit down" Logan said. Peter and Carol then took their seats next to each other.

"Any ideas why we're here?" Peter asked

"Just what I want to know" Viktor said

"Good to see you guys are still straight to the point" Tony said as he and Steve entered the room, instead of his business suit, Tony was wearing the MK7 minus the helmet with he was holding under his arm and Steve had his shield on his back and his mask was off.

"Good of our esteemed leaders to finally join us" Viktor said with a smirk.

"So any reason why you called us here?" Bruce asked

"Two reasons actually" Steve said

"Oh yippee" Logan said sarcastically

"Do either of the reasons have anything to do with the new president?" Ross asked

"Actually yes General" Steve said

"I'm sorry but, why is the new president such a big deal?" Viktor asked, being completely lost

"His standpoints on Mutants and Metahumans are what make him a big deal Viktor" Tony said

"Wait….don't tell me he is one of 'those types'" Viktor groaned and put a hand to his face

"He doesn't seem as extreme as certain 'other' politicians like Kelly but it still doesn't look very good for us" Tony explained

"What's this guy's name anyway?" Viktor asked

"President Harold Jones, he just moved into office today" Ross explained

"Great, so what are his policies?" Viktor asked

"He has the common belief that we Superhumans aren't held accountable for our actions enough. It probably has something to do with the way we have been handling things recently" Steve said

"What? You mean saving the world?" Viktor said with an annoyed tone

"No, something about how we recklessly damage public property without re-paying the owners, how we may be helping the world but aren't doing enough" Tony explained as he sat down

"To be completely honest we do have a tendency to blow things up whenever we get in a fight" Janet said

"So what's the big deal? If we are causing too much damage then why don't we just promise to be a bit more careful in the future?" Peter asked

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that, since Jones has been talking about these issues, a lot of other politicians and news reporters have been picking out 'flaws' in how we do things" Steve spoke up

"Flaws?" Logan asked

"Yeah like how we handled Latveria 2 years ago" Tony said

"WHAT! What the hell where the flaws there? We made extra sure not to harm any civilians" Carol exclaimed

"Apparently there isn't a lot of trust for people who invade a foreign country over reasons that ordinary people have a rough time believing" Tony explained further

"So, the people have a fine time believing in Sea monsters and aliens but Dimensional portals are just too outlandish?!" Viktor said with a confused face

"Yay Viktor doth speak truly; the mortals of Midgard mustn't have much common sense if they do not trust the champions of their world" Thor announced making himself heard.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, plus I am pretty dam sure that the UN authorized us to go and take down Doom" Viktor smiled

"Normal people don't see it that way unfortunately. They seem to flock to our new commander and chief's every word, I have to admit the guy is pretty convincing in his speeches" Tony said

"You aren't in love with the guy are you Tony?" Clint asked with a grin causing a lot of the team to laugh and chuckle

"Go to hell" Tony chuckled as did everyone else

"But seriously, the guy doesn't seem that bad, he isn't running a 'fuck all heroes' campaign or anything, he looks like he is genuinely concerned about how we do our thing" Tony said

"How we do our thing? What aren't we saving people's lives good enough or something?" Peter said

Suddenly the Team was interrupted in their discussion by the disembodied voice of Tony Stark's AI bulter JARVIS. Who in his always calm and collected voice said '_Sir if I may, the new president is making a speech, would you like me to show it on screen?' _

"Go ahead JARVIS" Tony said as everyone looked towards the large television screen on the lounge wall. As the television screen turned on the team were treated to the sight of a podium set up in front of the White House and by the sounds they were hearing and the flashes they were seeing, the place was full of Reporters who had flocked in droves to interview or get a few words from the president who stepped up onto the podium.

The president looked like he was in his early 30's and had short and well-trimmed black hair, his eyes were blue and we wore a suit befitting his new position as head of the country. His height wasn't going to be obvious in video footage as the tem had nothing for reference, but the way he positioned himself suggested that he was just as powerful as his position. When he spoke he spoke in a loud and clear voice that screamed confidence.

"_My fellow Americans, I stand before you today not as a leader or as the latest in the long line of Presidents that have brought peace to this great nation. I come before you as a fellow human being and as a fellow human being I like you can see the dangers that we are presented with in this day and age. In the past few years we have seen things we would have never thought possible, we have seen great alien empires come from the stars to destroy or worse enslave us, creatures from alternate dimensions have tried to slaughter us in droves, and the only things that have managed to stand in the way of our almost certain annihilation have been the heroes of this world, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four and even the X-Men…" _Jones spoke with a tone of pride and confidence.

"Well at least he ain't bashing Mutants" Logan said, a bit surprised in his tone

"_I won't pull smoke over anyone's eyes; the Meta-Humans of this world have contributed more to the period of world peace we are going through than any soldier in the military and unfortunately every politician in the Senate, Myself included. But we cannot overlook the fact that despite their great acts of kindness and compassion towards us, that they do not realize the consequences of the way that they do their jobs. In the past year alone their reckless actions while battling Street Thugs, Super villains or monsters have cost the US government over 100 million dollars and that has only been the past year…" _President Jones went on to say

"….100million? That's how much damage we do a year?" Jess said with a surprised tone

"_I simply say to you, my fellow Americans, that the Heroes of our country deserve our upmost respect and gratitude, but we cannot forget that every day they grow more and more reckless to the point where they are hurting our great country more than protecting it, when instead of property or businesses being damaged, the people of this country will begin to pay for their recklessness. I only hope that our great protectors are listening to this right now so that they can learn and hopefully realise the error of their actions….thank you for your time" _Jones finished with a reserved and solemn smile. Viktor grabbed the remote and switched the television off and stood to his feet.

"What kind of Bollocks was that!?" Viktor exclaimed pointing at the blank screen.

"Now, Now Viktor, he may have a point" Hank spoke up

"So do Logan's claws but I wouldn't let them run the country" Viktor shot back

"You have to at least admit we do cause a lot of damage whenever we fight someone" Carol said

"Still Carol, he may have good intentions but can you imagine how the public will react to this?" Peter said putting his hand on her shoulder

"I don't see why we are all panicking; all the man did was give a speech, what is so bad about that?" Ross said in defence of the president.

"Ross is right, I don't see what is so bad, and all the guy said was that he hopes we are a bit more careful in the future, what's the big deal?" Jennifer said agreeing with Ross

"You don't hold a big ass announcement the day you are named President without an Agenda, Jen….you should know that" Luke said with his arms crossed.

"Ok then, so what is the best case scenario?" Jess asked

"Best case scenario is that the president's message was a cautionary tale and if we exercise caution then we will not have to deal with anymore backlash" Vision said

"And the worst case scenario is?" Viktor asked

"The government pass a law that restricts Superhuman and Mutant rights in order to suit the needs of the American people, a registration act would seem the most likely, an act that would force Superhumans and masked vigilantes to register and work under the American Government" Vision theorized

"I would like to see the bastards try it!" Viktor exclaimed

"AYE, the son of Odin takes orders from no man!" Thor exclaimed raising his hammer

"If they think they're gonna parade me around like some sort of poodle, I'm gonna give em a reason not to like me!" Logan snarled in agreement

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! EASY ALRIGHT!? SETTLE DOWN!" Peter shouted raising his hands to get the others to calm down

"Now, I'm pretty sure that what Vision is saying is that this will only happen if we royally screw up right?" Peter asked the android

"Affirmative Spiderman" Vision confirmed his beliefs

"You see? So all we have to do is be a bit more cautious and wary, so that nothing catastrophic happens, I'm sure that we can manage that right?" Peter said with a smile. Earning nods and calm agreements from everyone in the room.

"Peter's right people, we have to make sure we damage less property than we usually do and be extremely wary of our actions so that we don't get any more of this" Steve said pointing at the blank television

"Great, so I'm guessing that was all you needed us for right?" Clint asked

"Actually there was another reason…you guys may want to pay attention" Tony said before he began to explain to the team what Reed had told him and Steve.

Hopefully the Dimensional rips that Reed mentioned wouldn't do anything to hinder their actions to avoid any more backlash.

Little did they know…the rips were the least of their problems.

* * *

**Alright everyone this chapter may not have had much except it being a set up for the Registration act and how it may come to pass. And what do you think I mean by the dimensional rips being the least of their problems?**

**K another note, the next few chapters will be some development of what is happening right now a bit of romance and basically a lot of the stuff you guys will enjoy and will make you cry when the inevitable happens.**

**What did you like?**

**Who do you want to see (hero or civilian wise, not Villains)**

**Now I got two big questions:**

**WHO WILL GO PRO REG AND WHO WILL GO ANTI REG?**

**AND **

**WHICH SIDE WILL VIKTOR CHOOSE? **

**See you next chapter everyone**


	4. A Night of Suggestions and Secrets

**A night of suggestions and secrets**

* * *

***New York City, Empire State building**

Carol had many places that she could go in order to clear her mind whenever something made her think. Sometimes it would be in the arms of her lover while other times it would be in the cold and empty void of space where she could be alone with her thoughts. But right now she felt that the best place to clear her mind was the top of the city's monuments and probably most famous landmark.

The empire state building

Unlike normal people who would have to climb over 100 flights of stairs or use an elevator, she could just fly to the peak and get the perfect view of the city within seconds. She remembered how Peter and her had more than a few romantic moments at the top of the skyscraper.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a voice from behind her, Carol swiftly turned to be met with the crimson gaze of Viktor in his full attire with his arms crossed.

"Hi Viktor, fancy meeting you up here" Carol greeted her fellow Avenger, over the past two years the two had become great friends much like how Peter and Jess became closer friends due to their mutual friendship circle.

"I usually come up here when I need my head clearing…you?" Viktor asked as he sat on the side beside Carol, their feet hanging off the side of the building

"Same, I just needed to get a breath of fresh air and unwind a bit, you ever get the need to do that?" Carol asked

"All the time, you tend to need a lot of stress relief when you are older than the city you are defending" Viktor said, technically he was older than the United States themselves as he was born way before it was discovered. It was times like this when he really felt his age.

"Ha, you know I don't think I will ever get used to that fact" Carol smiled. It was true, the fact that Viktor was nearly a millennia old was hard to believe because unlike many of the older members of the team, he didn't seem like the type to have been born eons ago. Thor and Hercules spoke like they were fossils s it was easy to believe them, Steve said the odd word that made it seem like he was still in the 40's but Viktor seemed to have changed along with the world and had adapted.

"Anything on your mind?" Viktor asked the Blonde Avenger

"No, not really, I just like the feel of the wind, it helps me relax" Carol said closing her eyes as the wind blew through her hair. Viktor had to admit that Peter had one hell of a woman by his side; if Viktor wasn't with Laura then he would call Peter the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

"I know the feeling, by the way how are things with Peter?" Viktor asked

"Couldn't be better Vik, I guess I have you to thank for that" Carol smiled

"…me?" Viktor asked with a tilted head

"Yeah, if you weren't there at the mansion when the Masters attacked, I'm pretty sure neither I nor Peter would be here, and by that logic, we never would have got together" Carol chuckled

"Haha….I never thought about it that way" Viktor chuckled as he took off his hat and ruffled his own long black hair which blew in the wind like Carol's.

"But I'm guessing he hasn't worked up the guts to ask the question or anything yet?" Viktor asked

"No, no I don't think he really wants to make that leap yet, but I'm fine with the way things are at the moment. As long as he is by my side I'm happy" Carol said

"Hehehehe" Viktor chuckled under his breath

"Was….was something funny?" Carol asked

"No, no of course not, it's just that, well. I have lived on in this world for 900 years, but you won't believe how rare it is to see a love like yours and Peter's" Viktor said

"In what way?"

"Well…if you don't mind me saying….you two are completely different, you are a soldier while he is a jokester, you don't take any nonsense while he is all nonsense, you are calculating while he improvises nearly everything he does…" Viktor said before he paused and continued.

"…and yet, you manage to make it work….you have no idea how rare that is" Viktor said

"Oh come on Vik, I think you are overestimating us a bit" Carol waved the subject off

"Carol" Viktor said with seriousness thus gaining Carol's attention

"I am 949 years old, and Laura is the first girlfriend I have had who has stayed with me for longer than a few months…..what you and Peter have is special….you would be wise to remember that" Viktor said with a grin.

"Yeah….I guess you're right…but I have to say he is quite the special one" Carol smiled

"'Special' is defiantly a word for it" Viktor chuckled as did Carol.

"I'm serious, he tries everything to make me happy, he books expensive restaurants for us to have lunch at, he lights candles around the apartment to help me relax, hell he has even tried speaking French to me on several occasions" Carol chuckled as she remembered her lover's failed attempts at speaking a 'romantic' language

"French? He tried to speak French? How the hell did that work out?" Viktor asked

"He isn't exactly a linguist" Carol chuckled before a thought came to her mind

"Can you speak French Viktor?" Carol asked

"Are you kidding? It's my second language" Viktor said

"Alors je suppose que vous n'aurez pas un problème pour comprendre ce qui im dire alors vous?" (Then i guess you won't have a problem understanding what im saying then, will You ?) Carol asked with a smirk

"Si vous pensez que je ne peux pas gérer simples français alors vous avez autre chose à venir" (if you think that I can't handle simple French then you have another thing coming) Viktor replied in fluent French

"Wow….you actually sound like a Frenchman" Carol said with a surprised tone

"Well I DID grow up in Norman occupied Britain, what did you expect?" Viktor smiled

The two simply sat next to each other and enjoyed the view, then a realization came to Viktor's mind, this had been the longest chat he had one on one with Carol. He was pleasantly surprised to know that he could have a civil conversation with the lover of one of his best friends.

* * *

***The Baxter Building, New York City.**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Johnny exclaimed at the television screen

"Geeeez! Did you see that!?" Peter exclaimed as well as he cupped his hands to his face

"Viktor was not lying about this stuff being graphic!" Johnny said as he put a hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"Yeah! I did not expect that to happen! Who the hell stabs a pregnant lady?!" Peter questioned as the episode of Viktor's favourite show.

Game of Thrones

"How the hell do you like that?!" Johnny asked Peter

"Well….it makes me want to see more! I mean where do they go after something like that?!" Peter said as the credits came up on screen

"Now I see why Viktor doesn't like politics" Johnny said as he reached over the side of the couch that he and Peter where sitting on to grab a six pack of beers he had ready

"How does it make you feel about weddings?" Johnny joked with a smile as he handed Peter a beer. But as Johnny said it Peter didn't laugh and instead seemed to zone out for a second.

"Uhh….Pete? Earth to web head" Johnny said as he waved a hand in front of Peter's face thus getting his attention.

"You zoned out for a second there bud" Johnny explained as Peter came to his sense

"Sorry man, I've had a lot on my mind recently" Peter said as he took the can that Johnny offered

"Really, like what?" Johnny said before he took a chug of his can of beer.

"I want to ask Carol to marry me" Peter said. Johnny's eyes widened and the beer he was drinking shot out of his mouth in a spurt in surprise.

"….WHAT!" Johnny shouted in surprise and Peter froze in place as a massive smile appeared on the Human Torch's face.

"MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Johnny shouted as his smile looked big enough to crack his cheekbones

"Shhh! Can you keep it down? I don't want the whole city knowing" Peter said as Johnny quickly shut up and piped down.

"My god, I can't believe it, are you really serious man?" Johnny asked win sheer jubilation

"Yeah….I love her man, I haven't felt like this for someone since….I want to spend the rest of my life with her Johnny" Peter said with the upmost seriousness

"Good god, I never thought I would see the day where you decide to leave our noble bachelor ranks, I'm happy for you man" Johnny said as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder and brought him into a brotherly hug.

"Hey, don't get all soppy on me" Peter smiled as he patted Johnny's back

"Who else do you plan on telling?" Johnny asked

"You're the first person I've told, I might tell Viktor, Logan…..in fact I don't think I will tell Logan he might just tell her for a laugh" Peter said causing Johnny to chuckle.

"Uncle Johnny?" came a voice coming from the entrance to the room, Johnny looked over to see his nephew and niece, Franklin and Valeria Richards, wasn't Ben supposed to be watching them?

"Hey guys, what are doing up here?" Johnny asked them with a smile

"Ben fell asleep and we're bored" Franklin said, the two children did have a tendency to get bored very easily.

"Oh darn, I guess we should have some fun by ourselves shouldn't we?" Johnny smiled, both of the children's faces lit up with glee

"Hey Pete, do you wanna join in?" Johnny asked the web slinger

"Sure why not? Just the four of us" Peter smiled

* * *

***Washington DC, the White House, about 7pm**

The new president had spent the last hour or two getting settled into his new office. He hadn't gotten much time to himself recently due to the amount of questions that the press had flooded him with and the amount of congratulations he had gotten from White House staff. He was just about ready to really get to work.

"_Sir, there is a Senator Kelly here to see you"_ came a female voice from the intercom

"Thanks Sophie, send him in" Jones replied into the intercom. He doors soon opened and in came the man known as Senator Robert Kelly. He was carrying a few files with him and his walk identified him as a man full of pride and self-confidence.

"Ah senator, please take a seat" Jones smiled gesturing to the couch in the centre of the room.

"Oh, thank you Mr President, and thank you for having me here today on such short notice" Kelly smiled as he sat down and laid the files he was carrying on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, trust me, and would you like a drink? I can tell this will take a while so I'm having one" Jones offered by holding up a bottle of what could have been Whiskey, Bourbon or Scotch with a pair of glasses.

"Oh yes please" Kelly smiled; he was surprise at the hospitality this new president was showing him. Usually around his time the former president would be scolding him on his anti-mutant views and would be throwing threats his way.

"I may not have mentioned this Robert; you don't mind if I call you Robert do you?" Jones asked as he set the glasses down on the coffee table and uncorked the bottle of whiskey

"No please Robert's fine" Kelly replied

"Well I have to say this Robert; I am not going to sweep your views under the carpet like the previous president did, I want our relationship to be a lot more profitable for the both of us" Jones smiled as he filled both glasses with whiskey

"…I'm sorry sir?" Kelly asked

"I want to let you know that whatever you have to say, I will listen, hell SOMEONE has to listen to your views apart from rabid mobs on the streets" Jones joked. Kelly might have taken offence to that if it wasn't true, his views on Mutants made a lot of other Senators and congressmen sick to their stomach and he only seemed to be able to convince people on the streets which never really got him that much political overhaul.

"I thought that by your speech this morning that you would be…against my views, especially when you called those dam X-Men heroes" Kelly said as he felt disgusted by the association of those mutants with anything positive.

"I don't like sounding negative during speeches when there isn't anything to be that negative about. Lincoln never really went into a feral rage whenever anything bad happened to him, he kept his head high and spoke in a loud and steady voice, he never lost his temper, I am simply following the example of a good man, I am sure you can appreciate that" Jones explained getting a smile from Kelly who had to admit he had a point.

"Although" Jones said after he took a sip from his glass

"I must admit that these Superhumans and vigilantes are quite a threat to society. They may not be on the level of the Masters of evil but they do pose a threat" Jones said before Kelly went into action and did what he did best.

"Exactly! That is what I have been trying to tell the people of this country for years, yet they never seem to get it!" Kelly agreed as he found himself liking this president more and more as he spoke.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine Robert" Jones smiled as he held put his hand to Kelly who shook it eagerly

"Likewise sir" Kelly smiled

"Please call me Harold" Jones smiled

* * *

"You getting used to flying now?" Viktor asked with his arms wrapped tightly around Laura, both of them were dressed in their hero gear and were both wearing masks. Viktor's mask covered the lower part of his face while Laura's covered the area surrounding her eyes though it did nothing to obscure her beauty.

"I should say that I am….yes" Laura replied with a smile, flying with Viktor had gotten way more pleasant over the years, the feeling of the wind on her face and flowing through her hair made it so relaxing, it made her want to be able to fly herself, though if she could it would mean she wouldn't need Viktor to carry her everywhere around the city.

"Viktor?" Laura asked

"Yeah?" he replied

"You don't think that if the government will actually go through with a registration act?" Laura asked a bit fearful of his answer, she had heard all the stories that Cable and Bishop told her and the other Mutants at Xavier's school and she knew that it wasn't above today's humans to resort to the same mass genocide that could occur in the future.

Viktor saw the look on her face and quickly landed on a nearby rooftop to set her down on her feet. Viktor then grasped her by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes deeply, he knew exactly what she was thinking, you didn't have to be a genius in this day and age to know that the general American populace hated and feared Mutants with a vengeance.

"Laura, I am not going to pretend that I know what is going to happen in the future, but I do know this much, the people in DC would have to be raving mad to try and force an act on the Meta-human community, because I am pretty sure that if they tried then every last Meta-human in the states would tell them to go fuck themselves. And if any of those bastards try anything to hurt you or anyone else who wears a mask….I will make them wish they have never been born" Viktor reassured her. Laura loved it when he acted like this, even though she could protect herself just fine, he still insisted on being there for her.

Her knight in shining armour

"You know, you look really cute when you do that" Laura smiled

"Do what?"

"Act all protective, in case you didn't notice, if anyone tried to harm me, I could just gut them" Laura smiled and put her arms around the back of Viktor's neck

"What's worse? Gutting or having every bone in your body turned into gravel?" Viktor asked with a smile

"I would go with the latter" Laura said

"That's what would happen to anyone I find trying to harm you" Viktor said

"That is so sweet of you" Laura said as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips

"Why thank you" Viktor said with a smile

"By the way, how is the buzzing?" Laura asked referring to the buzzing noise Viktor said has started to get 2 years ago. According to Reed it was simply a case of temporal mental displacement, which in English meant that Doom's machine just made Viktor's mind sensitive to dimensional rips, dimensional rips that began to happen 2 years ago.

"Fine, they are getting less and less annoying, I guess I am getting used to it…though once and a while I get a big one that really hurts" Viktor said rubbing his head

"I'm sure once Reed deals with the rips they will settle down" Laura smiled

"Yeah, let's hope Reed can….." Viktor paused in his sentence and seemed to freeze in place.

"….Viktor? Are you alright?" Laura asked

Viktor simply stood perfectly still in place, without moving an inch, his eyes didn't move at all as he didn't even blink. His muscles were completely tensed up as if he were frozen, Laura put a hand on his cheek to find he was still warm and he apparently was still breathing, though that couldn't be seen.

"Viktor?" Laura asked again

"….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Viktor yelled as he suddenly sprang to life gripping the sides of his head in pain before he fell to his knees.

"VIKTOR! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Laura shouted in panic as Viktor rolled around in utter pain.

"GOD IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!" Viktor screamed I pain as he gripped his head tightly enough to draw blood.

"Jesus….Viktor, I don't know what to do, what's wrong?!" Laura whimpered in panic as she had no idea what was wrong with him and could do little to help. All of a sudden Viktor stopped rolling around in pain and released his grip on his head and simply laid spread out on the floor breathing heavily.

"…ouch" Viktor muttered between deep gasping breaths

"Viktor…are you alright?" Laura asked as she helped him back onto his feet.

"I….am…..now" Viktor said still catching his breath

"What was that?" Laura asked with concern

"…that…..I….I….Don't know" Viktor breathed out heavily

Laura helped Viktor sit down so he could regain his breath. Little did the couple know that they were being watched from a far.

Standing on top of the building was a figure; the figure was defiantly male and stood at the same height as Viktor. He also wore a long black leather coat over what looked like a very complex and futuristic armoured suit that covered his entire body apart from his head. He had long flowing platinum blonde hair and pale white skin, the bottom half of his face was covered by an armoured visor that seemed connected to the rest of his armour and at his side was what looked like a Muramasa Katana in a strange sheathe that seemed to have a gun trigger and a cartridge connected.

His stance was elegant and graceful as his coat and long silver hair blew in the wind. His eyes were fixed upon Viktor and seemed to be concentrating on his every move; his hand was also gripping his sword handle tightly as he followed every move that Viktor made. The man then pressed a finger to his ear and spoke quietly.

"…..I found him….do you want me to observe him further?" he asked with a British accent that sounded a lot like Viktor's. A pause then lasted for a few moments before he kept speaking.

"Understood…..over and out" he spoke slowly as he clicked his ear radio off. He then shifted his gaze towards the moon hanging in the sky. He stared deeply at is with his glowing red eyes which burned like rubies.

"…..new arrivals" he murmured before he took off into the air and quickly disappeared as if he was never there.

* * *

**Ok everyone the next chapter will take a little longer to get out as I will try and make the next chapter longer with much more content, not to mention that I have my other stories to update and I also have real life stuff that is slowing me down. btw that guy watching Viktor will make a MAJOR impact within the story, trust me :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**Leave what you thought in the form of a review**

**And time for a question:**

**BIGGEST DICK MOVE IN THE 'CIVIL WAR' STORYLINE, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IT IS?**

**For me it would have to be the time where Tony has the Gaul to tell Thor to register after making a homicidal clone of him that pretty much raped his memory.**

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Blackout

**Blackout**

* * *

***Baxter Building, New York City**

"Well….I can't see anything wrong….technically speaking you're the image of health" Reed said as he shined a light in Viktor's left eye.

Viktor and Laura had gone straight to the Baxter building to consult Reed Richards as he seemed to be the most reliable expert in this field or any field as a matter of fact. Reed was wearing a lab coat over his FF uniform and had a pair of very sciencey goggles on his head as he inspected Viktor closely. Callus was also present and was perched on Viktor's shoulder like he always did.

"Then what the hell was that spasm?" Laura asked by Viktor's side

"I think that was simply a reaction to the temporal flux taking place within Viktor's mind, a rip or tear in reality may have opened up and he was within close range of it, that is probably what caused the spasm" Reed said with an underlying uncertainty

"Probably?" Laura asked, identifying the way Reed explained it.

"I….I don't know….I know the effects that temporal displacement has on humans, but Viktor isn't human, I don't even know whether he ever has a normal human, so I don't have any frame of reference whether his mind should work like this or not" Reed explained as best he could to the couple

"Well…that's comforting" Viktor commented as he sat up in the medical chair.

"I don't understand it….the buzzing in your head should have faded away months ago…but for some reason it is still loud enough to do that to you" Reed said as he put his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Listen Reed, I don't care what the hell is causing it, the only thing I care about is whether you can find a way to make it stop" Viktor said as he ran an armoured hand through his hair.

"I…..I think I may have one or two ways…though they won't be pleasant and I want to make sure I have all the variables down first" Reed said as he put his science goggles down on his desk.

"Well it's better than nothing" Viktor said

"You don't mind if I run a few additional tests do you Viktor?" Reed asked, his inner scientist shining through

"Go ahead" Viktor said

A ringing sound started up in Laura's ear and she quickly reached up and pressed a finger to it, thus turning on her radio. Viktor was not wearing his radio due to the fact that he preferred not to get an earful of buzzing again so soon.

"This is X-23" Laura confirmed

"_X-23, we are running into a bit of trouble down town with a gang of punks, mind giving us a hand?" _the voice of Luke Cage came from the other side of the radio

"Sorry Luke, but I don't think I can…" Laura began until Viktor grabbed her shoulder firmly. Laura looked back at Viktor who simply gave a nod for her to go.

Laura sighed

"I'll be right there" Laura said as she turned off her radio and before exiting pecked Viktor on his cheek. Viktor smirked as Callus cawed at her for a bit of attention.

"I didn't forget about you Callus" Laura said scratching the crow's head before turning towards the door.

"I'll be right back ok?" Laura said

"I'll be fine Laura, I'm not a dog" Viktor chuckled as Laura smiled and left the room to go and assist the others.

"You two seem to be getting along well" Reed smiled as he walked over to Viktor with an empty syringe

"Swimingly actually, though she seems a bit too protective at times" Viktor smiled

"With the way that you go head first into danger, I'm not surprised" Reed said as he motioned for Viktor to roll up his sleeve. Viktor rolled up the coat sleeve on his right side and proceeded to roll up the sleeve of his undershirt to show his large right bicep.

"It's just the way I roll Reed, you can't save the day without taking a few risks" Viktor said as Reed inserted the syringe into Viktor's arm and drew the blood into it.

"Taking risks eh? That's a great trait for an Avenger to have" Reed smiled as he took the syringe from Viktor's arm and put a piece of cotton on to stop the bleeding.

"Not just for an Avenger Reed, but for anyone who wants to make a difference, you guys took a risk when you, Sue, Johnny and Ben went into space and got your abilities" Viktor said earning a chuckle from Reed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that front, taking risks does tend to help in this line of work" Reed smiled

"Great to see you agree"

"Of course, now about ways to stop the buzzing" Reed said gaining Viktor's attention

"Yeah?" Viktor asked

"How do feel about Brain Surgery?" Reed asked picking up a scalpel, Viktor's eyes widened and Callus uttered a loud and nervous squawk.

* * *

***Avengers Mansion, the Next Day**

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Carol was busy down in the Gym part of the mansion, really laying into a specially designed punching bag that was made for guys like Thor and Hulk who could pack one hell of a punch. It was hard creating punching bags that could take the amount of impact that even one of Carol's punches contained as the ones that Cap and Peter used wouldn't last very long with use.

Carol's fighting style as an Avenger had managed to evolve in her time that she had her powers, when she first got them she relied on her strength and power to turn the tide in a fight and for a long while it seemed to work to great advantage. But as the team began fighting stronger and stronger enemies, she had found it more useful to channel her power into her close quarters combat skills that she had learned in the military to give her a more competitive edge in combat.

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Have I ever mentioned how hot you look when you are sweating?" came the wisecracking voice of Spiderman from behind her. Carol smiled and ceased her onslaught on the punching bag before turning around and putting her hands on her hips. Peter had his has off while wearing the rest of his trademark red and blue outfit.

"Well….it's not that often you see me sweat" Carol panted as she tried to regain her breath

"Except for last night….and the night before…and the night before that" Peter said with a smirk

"Well…those times I had a reason to sweat" Carol smiled suggestively; Peter chuckled as Carol approached him and stopped literally an inch away from his face.

"Now…did you interrupt my workout session just to try and get me in the mood? Or did you have a real reason?" Carol said as her lips hovered dangerously close to Peter's. Peter could not explain how hard it was to avoid the temptation of just locking lips with her right then and there, her blue sapphire eyes and her soft velvet lips along with the sweat droplets running down her soft and gentle skin just make her look so much more desirable.

'_What did I do to deserve this woman?' _Peter thought. Carol was utter perfection in his eyes and he couldn't see a future without her.

"Well….as tempting as getting you in the mood is, I'm afraid if I did that too much, we wouldn't be able to enjoy tonight as much" Peter smiled, using all his will power not to mash his lips to hers.

"Tonight?" Carol asked

"Yeah, I booked a table for two at half six over at that Italian restaurant you like" Peter smiled

"….Did you really? Then I guess I should restrain myself…for now at least" Carol smiled seductively before she cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess I should go and get ready then?" Carol asked as she walked over to the changing rooms, swaying her hips as she walked, showing off her amazing figure to her man.

Peter could hardly believe he was lucky enough to get a woman like her in his life, not only was Carol, beautiful and have the body of a goddess but she was smart, strong, kind and not to mention she could take care of herself and didn't need to be constantly rescued.

She was his perfect woman and nothing could tear them apart

* * *

***Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted, San Francisco**

"I'm telling ya Chuck, this isn't gonna end well for anyone, especially us" Logan growled as he walked beside Xavier who was wheeling his way through the hallways of the school

"Logan, please, cool your temper. The people of this country would not stand for something like a registration act; many of us aren't even heroes, just people trying to make their way in life" Xavier said as he moved at a steady pace.

Walking through the halls of the mansion where Logan, Xavier, Scott and the newly reformed Eric Lehnsherr. Since Latveria he had been trying to make emends for what he had done to his children and now was helping his old friend Charles run the school. The children were all in their classes in the moment being taught by their mutant teachers.

"Logan may have a point Charles, the humans have always wanted to try passing a law such as this" Eric said agreeing with the Canadian mutant

"There have been no mentions of a law yet Eric; I suggest we calm ourselves down and simply go on with our lives" Xavier said

"Eric has a point professor, all it will take is a single slip up by anyone with powers or a mask and you can be sure that a law will spring up" Scott said with concern.

"We cannot think like that Scott, the people of the world need heroes, and I don't think things will ever get that bad" Xavier said

"Ever the optimist eh Charles?" Eric said with a grin

It didn't take very long for the four mutants to reach the courtyard. The sun shone brightly outside and there was a group of young mutants including Rachel Summers outside being given a Sports lesson by the X-Man known as Nightcrawler. Kurt was laughing along with the children as they were having a game of basketball though the children were having problems not using their powers to gain the edge.

"I have to be optimistic Eric….because we have to have faith in the future of this country, because if things go bad, the children may pay the price" Xavier said as his haze was locked on the mutant children in the courtyard. Deep in his heart he truly feared for their futures and hoped that the futures that had happened to Cable and Bishop would not transpire.

* * *

***later that night (about 8pm) Peter and Carol's apartment**

The door to the apartment opened and in stepped Peter and Carol, Peter was still in his role as a gentleman and took off Carol's coat for her and hung it on the coat rack to the right. Carol giggled at Peter's politeness and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What a gentleman" Carol commented as Peter hung their coats on the rack

"How did you enjoy the place?" Peter asked

"It was amazing Pete, you know you really don't have to keep doing this" Carol said knowing that Peter's wages couldn't handle such luxurious treats like this for very long.

"My girl deserves the best" Peter said as he put his arms around his girlfriend from behind her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you, you know" Peter said with love and adoration filling his eyes.

"What did I do to get such a good man?" Carol said

"Probably be the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet" Peter said as he and Carol walked into the longue but just as he pulled Carol around to lock his lips to hers they were interrupted.

"MEOW!"

Peter and Carol instantly turned towards where the sound had come from and saw that they had been interrupted by Carol's cat, Chewie, sat on the couch

"Chewie…..great" Peter said, a little annoyed that the fat cat had gotten in the way, Carol however smiled and went over to her favourite kitten and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey baby, did you miss mommy?" Carol smiled as she scratched Chewie under his chin thus making him purr. Peter sighed and went over and sat next to Carol, Peter then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I guess we can still enjoy what's left of the night" Peter said

"I guess we can, what's on?" Carol asked

"Hmmmm, Oh what about this?" Peter said flicking through the channels

"A horror movie? Really?" Carol asked

"What? If you get scared you can just…I don't know, hold onto me" Peter said

"Peter, I fight aliens, Psychopaths, rapists and murderers all the time…I don't think that…..'The Fly' will scare me" Carol said

"Give it a chance…if you don't get scared then you can do whatever you want with me afterwards" Peter said

"Is that a proposition I hear Mr Parker?" Carol asked with a raised brow

"You bet Ms Danvers" Peter smiled

"…Ok, let's watch" Carol said as Peter used to remote to turn on the television.

* * *

***Stark Energy power plant, 50km outside New York City**

The wind was blowing through the trees and the night sky made the surroundings seem peaceful and quite. But just outside a certain power plant financed and created by Stark industries however there seemed to be an accident waiting to happen.

A single figure walked slowly towards the gates to the plant, his walking was slow and deliberate as if he had a purpose. It was the same man whom was watching Viktor last night and he did little to hide his appearance. He kept his hand wrapped around his katana, his index finger was resting on the trigger attached to his sheathe. The metal of his boots were clanking as he walked along the stone ground and he soon reached the gate.

The gate was made of simple steel and the figure simply smirked, his smirk could be seen as he didn't have his armoured visor covering his mouth.

"Pathetic" he said before he drew his Katana and in the blink of an eye the gate was shredded to ribbons, the man's reflexes were so fast that to the average human eye he didn't draw his sword at all. Once the gate was shredded he walked past the shredded metal and into the plant.

However the guards had seen this and ran as fast as they could, surrounding the man thus making him halt. The guards then put their hands on their pistols, there was at least 10 men gathered around the taller man.

"Ok shitbag! You're under arrest for breaking into Private property" the man said

"…..Shitbag…hmm…..I like that" the silver haired man said with a grin as he put a hand to his katana handle

"HEY DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" another guard shouted drawing his gun

"…I never understood why people feel the need to shout in battle….why waste your voice when you are about to have your throat sliced open" the silver haired man said with a smile

"What the fu…" another guard began until the man's visor clanked around his face and eyes flared in red in the blink of an eye he drew his Katana and swung it in a wide arc before sheathing it in the style of an ancient Japanese Samurai. With a click as the katana went back into its sheath and the man's visor retracted.

"Sorry to cut your sentence short hehehehe" he chuckled as he began walking again, as he took his third step, all the Guard's throats opened up and blood sprayed from their wounds, the guards then fell to the floor, dead.

The man kept walking towards his destination but on the way he looked at a security camera and flipped the bird at its lens. It didn't take long for the man to find the centre of the energy plant.

A Stark Arc reactor

"Lights out ladies and gents" he cackled as he drew his Katana and gave it a flourish before stabbing it into the centre of the arc reactor. Electricity then went straight from the reactor and into the blade thus straight into the man who smiled widely.

The electricity covered the man's form and when that happened his red glowing eyes flashed glowing blue. The energy from the reactor soon drained into the man and the lights around the room sparked out. As he drew his sword from the now hollow reactor he smiled, blue crackling energy surrounded his blade and his body. He smiled widely before sheathing his sword back.

"Have fun fixing this Stark" the man smiled before he walked out of the plant but as he found himself walking over the bodies of the Plant guards he took a glass vial from his belt and emptied the contents onto the floor.

A bright yellow powder

"Hehehe….Don't keep me waiting" He said as he looked over the now blackened city deprived of light.

* * *

***a few minutes prior **

"You scared yet?" Petr asked with a smirk

"…Of….of course not" Carol said

"Then why are you clinging to my arm so much?" Peter asked with a raised brow, Carol couldn't help but blush as Peter was totally right. She found the movie to be unnerving at the very least and it was pure instinct that made her cling to his arm, she never felt like this unless she was around Peter. The more time she spent with him the weaker her emotional wall would become, she couldn't even stop herself blushing anymore.

"If it makes you comfortable, I'm pretty scared too" Peter said as he caressed her hair

"Really? And why would a science geek like you get scared?" Carol joked to try and relieve a little tension

"…Well…I got my powers from an arachnid….and this guy becomes a monster from something as little and harmless as a fly… after I became Spiderman I was always a little scared about something like this happening….becoming a monster and hurting the people I love" Peter said before he gently kissed Carol on the forehead

"I'm…..well…..I'm scared for a different reason" Carol admitted

"Really? The mighty Carol Danvers is scared of something...go ahead and tell me" Pete asked as he held her close to him.

"The separation" she said

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked

"…the two people in the movie…they…they seemed happy together until the unexpected happened…and it didn't take long for something even worse to separate them even further…that's happened to me at least 3 times in my life" Carol said, Peter could see that she had hidden feelings about the subject.

"…I'm scared of that happening again….I find myself happy and content…..but something takes that happiness away" Carol said as her eyes teared up. Peter was about to say something until all the lights in the room went off, in fact the entire street went black, every light, television, and lamppost went off as the power went dead. Chewie was not bothered as he was fast asleep on the floor.

Peter actually felt Carol's grip on him tighten as they were absorbed by the darkness.

"Carol, wait there for a second, I'll be right back" Peter said soothingly as Carol relinquished her grip on him. Peter's enhanced spider like eyesight allowed him to see in the dark like it was still day, Carol's eyes however could not get used to the darkness as fast.

"Hey, Im right here ok" Peter said as he came back holding a lit candle, due to the amount of generators that would get blown up by supervillains and whatnot, Peter always kept a few candles on hand.

Peter then sat back next to Carol and pulled her into a loving hug as the candle illuminated the room around them. Peter got a look at Carol and saw that her eyes were still teary, but her eyes were now locked on the candle.

"Carol?" Peter asked as Carol's gaze didn't break for a second.

"…That's me….I've always been alone….as much as I would like to think otherwise Pete, that will always be me….alone….flickering in the dark" Carol whimpered as she looked at the candle. The time when Mystique infiltrated her mind in Latveria sprang to mind and Marcus' words echoed in her mind.

'_Such compassion is wasted on you Carol, he will leave you just as everyone else has' _Marcus' voice echoed, still harbouring that sinister tone that made her skin crawl.

Peter saw the look on her face and knew exactly what she was thinking. He then reached into his pocket and took out another candle, he lit it and put right beside the other candle.

Carol looked confused as Peter lit another candle unnecessarily and looked him in the eye.

"If that's you…then that's me…You aren't alone Carol, I'm with you…I'll never leave you" Peter said before he cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I love you Carol Danvers…..I'll always be there for you" Peter said with upmost love and sincerity. Carol smiled as a tear dripped down her chin. Their lips slowly met and they shared a kiss of love and passion from the depths of their hearts.

If only they knew of what was to come.

* * *

**I wanted to do that scene for so long! (which one you ask? Well take a guess) I wanted Carol and Peter to have some genuinely sweet and loving moments for two reasons 1) to show how far they have come as a couple in two years 2) to make what is coming soon all that more heart wrenching.**

**I also want to point out to some other viewers that if they are looking for another Peter/Carol civil war story then check out RebornDarkPhoenix's 'Love and War' and Patrickthenobleman's 'The Spider, the Bird, the Law and the Goblin' (these two are awesome, trust me)**

**Just to clarify as well that the Silver haired guy with the Katana did not just commit the 'Stanford-esque event' that this story will have, he is just having a bit of fun :)**

**Please let me know what you guys thought (I don't care if you are anon or not just give me some feedback) all critisms help me make good decisions.**

**-what did you like?**

**-what was that yellow powder that our mystery man dumped on the floor?**

**-who do you hope to see?**

**And finally a Dakkaman777 special:**

**WHO WOULD WIN IN A FIGHT? VIKTOR OR BETA RAY BILL? (NO HOLDING BACK) AN ALIEN GRANTED POWER BY A GOD OR FIRE AND DESTRUCTION MADE FLESH?**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	6. Mystery Man

**Mystery Man**

***Updated - 11/03/2014**

* * *

***Stark, Energy Power Plant, New York, the next morning**

"Well this is a fine mess isn't it?" Viktor said as he inspected a dead body of one of the guards.

"This cut is clean…..very clean…almost cauterized" Viktor said as he inspected the cut on the guard's throat

"You need time alone with your new buddy?" a Shield agent in combat armour joked causing Viktor to glare at the man.

"Show a bit of respect at least" Viktor said as he brought a hand to the dead man's face and closed his eyes

It was a messy situation to say the least, after last night's fiasco it didn't take long for Tony to notice that the energy plant that he built for the city had been drained. At the moment Tony, Viktor, Jess, Natasha and Laura were scoping the area with a contingent of Shield troops. They were probably the only members of the team who were available to investigate what was going on, due to the blackout the previous night, there had been store lootings, riots and crime had run rampant for the night.

Sure they had managed to quell some of the issues with minor problems but something was telling Viktor that the way many of them handled the situation probably wasn't the best. Like Thor summoning a lighting storm to 'discourage' any rioters and looters. Needless to say it was a bit extreme yet effective.

"Did you manage to retrieve any surveillance footage?" Natasha asked a Shield trooper who was busy hacking into the system. The damage caused made it difficult yet not impossible to retrieve the data.

"Just a few images Ma'am, though they are a bit blurry" the trooper replied

"Better than nothing I guess" Jess sighed

"A few images of whoever the hell did this….not enough if you ask me" Tony huffed with his arms crossed, it wasn't the fact that someone came into one of his power plants and robbed the entire city of energy, Tony could fix something like that in no time. It was the fact that the person who did this killed 10 good men, 10 good men with families at that and whoever did this had to pay.

"It's something Tony, they aren't magicians" Viktor said as he stood up and walked over towards where the others were only to step on something with a crunch. He looked down to see that he had stepped in some yellow powder. He tilted his head before crouching down and picking some up in his fingers.

Viktor brought the powder to his nose and tried to take in the scent and immediately recognised it.

"Guys…..come over here" Viktor said looking up at the others who quickly came to his side.

"What is it Brimstone?" Jess asked as they crouched beside him.

"Do you know what this stuff is?" Viktor asked

"….i don't know, enlighten us" Natasha said

"This my friends is powdered Sulphur" Viktor said

"…why the hell would anyone put Sulphur on the floor like this?" Jess questioned not seeing any logic in these actions

"Do you know what the usual term for Sulphur is?" Viktor asked the others as he felt the texture of the powder

"What?" Laura asked

"Brimstone…..someone is taunting me" Viktor said

"That's kind of a skip don't you think? Aren't you jumping to conclusions here?" Tony's eyebrow rose

"Nope, because I have that to back my theory up" Viktor said pointing behind everyone, they all turned around and at the angle there were standing they saw that there as a message written in blood on the side of the energy plant.

'_HOW DO YOU LIKE MY HANDIWORK BRIMSTONE?'_

'_WATCH YOUR BACKS, SHIELD!'_

"Well…whoever it is, they are sure artistic" Laura commented

"Jones, do you have that footage up and ready yet?" Jessica asked the Shield trooper hacking into the mainframe.

"Yes Ma'am" Jones replied

"Good, let's see what we got" Jess smiled as the team stood around the computer monitor as the security file played.

The only image that they managed to recover however was that of the man who did this, flourishing his katana before stabbing the arc reactor. They were able to make out his silver hair, black coat and body armour, but not his face, glowing eyes or strange katana sheath.

"Great…now we got man to look for" Viktor smiled

"Uh…..Do you guys know who this guy is?" Laura asked as she couldn't recognise the man

"Never seen him before in my life" Natasha replied honestly

"Same" Jess replied as she had never seen this man in all her years

"JARVIS, run a recognition scan on his height, hair, stance and attire and see if you get any matches" Tony said trying to make sure.

"_Sir I'm afraid I cannot find any matches in any of those fields from the Avengers mainframe nor the Shield archives" _the AI replied

"Well…..it seems we have a new guy in town" Viktor said with a smirk

"I think that guy is the least of our problems, we have 10 dead civilians here, their families have to be notified and you can bet that will only help stir things up" Tony sighed

"Yeah…..make sure you break to them gently" Viktor said as he looked at the men's dead bodies.

"I have a feeling we will be getting a tonne of trouble soon" Viktor said as he looked at the man on the monitor again.

* * *

***Shield Helicarrier, Hovering 30,000 feet over Washington, 5pm**

"I told you the situation is under control Councillors, Shield forces and the Avengers have managed to stop the riots and power will be restored to the city momentarily" Fury told the world security council who were on display on the monitor in front of him.

"That isn't important Colonel, what we want to know is if the Avengers' reputation is still intact" the English councilman said

"…I'm sorry councilman?" Fury asked

"Fury, we need to make sure that no matter what situation the Avengers or any other Superhumans are in, that they don't get into trouble with the American public, especially during this time" the French councilwoman spoke up

"I'm sorry but I still fail to see the point here" Fury said

"Considering what the new American president announced a few days ago, the American people are on edge with the actions of Superhumans, Mutants and Vigilante's in general" the Japanese councilman said

"Therefore it is very likely that their government will attempt to pass a registration law in order to control them…..needless to say this is not good for the rest of the world" the Russian Councilmen continued

"If the American government controls an army of Superhumans you can bet that the rest of the world will not like it and will most likely retaliate by doing the same….you can guess what would happen next if someone says one wrong word" the English councilman said

"World war 3" Fury said in realization

For once Fury found himself agreeing with the World Security Council, it was his duty to the world as the director of Shield to make sure that a registration act wouldn't happen. Shield had to make sure that didn't happen.

"Don't worry Council members, you can count on me to make sure that doesn't come to pass" Fury said

"It had better not Fury, or else it will be your head" The Japanese councilman said as they all turned off their monitors. Fury sighed and left the room and walked straight back onto the deck of the Helicarrier with his hands behind his back.

"How did it go sir?" Commander Maria Hill asked as she and Agent Coulson approached Fury from behind.

"Better than usual…we actually agreed on something" Fury responded

"….I'm sorry sir? Did I just hear that right?" Coulson asked flabbergasted at what Fury had just said

"It's the end of the world Coulson" Hill joked

"It's to do with the superhuman situation we find ourselves in. I'm afraid that the American people are getting more and more unsettled the presence of having masked vigilantes roaming the streets, things are getting so tense and even the world council know what is happening from across the other side of the world" Fury said as he gazed out of the Helicarrier window and out onto the clouds.

"The Superhumans will have to be careful sir, if something goes wrong I'm afraid that they are going to have to pay the price" Hill said

"Then we have to make sure that doesn't happen Ma'am" Coulson interjected

"Coulson's right Hill, it's our duty as Shield agents to keep order in the world, and right now that means making sure that we can keep the peace in this country" Fury said

"Sir…..SIR! DIRECTOR FURY!" an agent shouted as he ran up towards he colonel

"Spit it out man! What is it?" the African American asked

"We just received word back from Agents Drew and Romanoff" the Agent gasped out of breath

"And?" Fury asked with a bit of force

"We may have a problem sir"

* * *

"Fuck you bug! And fuck your whore too"

*WHACK*

"Don't…call her….a whore" Peter panted as he knocked the looter unconscious for insulting his girlfriend who was busy handing over a few more unconscious looters to the police.

"Thanks Ms Marvel, without you guys around I don't think we could handle all the riots and looting" the officer thanked Carol as he took the looters to the back of the police truck.

"Don't mention it, we're happy to help" Carol smiled as the officer closed the doors of the truck.

"Well, how many looters is that now?" Peter asked scratching the back of his head

"Including those 10?" Carol asked back

"Yeah"

"At least 50"

"Dam….that blackout really was something huh?" Carol said, surprised that things had gotten this bad in a single night. Sure the robberies had eased down a little and there weren't any riots going on in the streets.

"Yeah…so much for a peaceful morning huh?" Peter mused. He may have seemed mildly ticked off at the moment but he did at least have something to smile about. He figured that tomorrow was going to be the day; he couldn't take the tension anymore so he had finally come to a decision. He was going to ask Carol the question tomorrow, but then a thought rushed into his head.

He had a good evening planned for it

He knew how to say it but

He didn't have a ring

He had put so much thought into how he was going to propose to the love of his life that he never went out and got a ring. It was only the most important part of proposing and he couldn't believe that….no…it was just like him to forget this one crucial detail, the Parker sense of bad luck had kicked in once again.

"Pete…are you ok?" Carol whispered to him

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" Pete smiled back

"Ok, whatever you say, do you want to go back to the mansion?" Carol asked as she knew that stressed out look even behind the mask.

"I don't think that…."

"Hey, you're tired I can see that, the others can take care of things around here ok?" Carol said sternly

"…..Alright" Peter sighed before Carol wrapped her arms around him and shot into the sky

* * *

***Avengers Mansion, 10 minutes later**

In the longue of the mansion Viktor and Peter were sat opposite each other on the couch. Carol had left a few minutes ago to continue to bring order to the city accompanied by Laura, Thor and Tony while Natasha and Jessica said they had some Shield business to attend to.

Viktor stared at Peter for a full 5 minutes blankly as possible; the wall crawler was sat in front of the 900 year old Avenger simply waiting for a reaction. Viktor had his hands in a Sherlock pose with them clasped together under his chin and simply took a deep breath before he finally replied.

"….Are you kidding me?" Viktor said

"I'm not kidding man….I love her and this is what I want to do" Peter replied, worried that one of his best friends didn't approve of what he had planned. Viktor's hands dropped in between his lap and he glared at Peter.

"Peter….I have been your friend for at least 8 years now, you know that?" Viktor said as Peter nodded in reponse

"I have heard you say a lot of stupid and retarded things in those 8 years…some things you say make me want to make you go get your head checked" Viktor replied with a serious tone, Peter was getting more and more fearful with every word Viktor spoke

"You and Carol are complete and utter opposites….you are almost nothing alike….not to mention she has a past of being emotionally unstable" Viktor continued as Peter found himself astounded at what Viktor was saying.

Didn't he approve of their relationship at all?

"So hearing you say that you want to spend your life with her….has to be…" Viktor said and Peter's thought changed with every word he said

"The Dumbest…" Peter's heart fell

"Most Ill planned…" Peter's self-esteem dropped

"ill conceived…" Peter's face saddened

"Senseless…" Peter felt he didn't know Viktor at all

"And probably the GREATEST FUCKING PLAN YOU HAVE HAD IN YOUR LIFE! COME HERE YOU CRAZY LITTLE BASTERD!" Viktor shouted in joy as he sprung to life and wrapped his arms around Peter and spun around the room hugging him tightly with cheering. Peter then felt really dam confused and could not comprehend what the hell was happening

"…wha…bu….you…wha?" Peter stuttered as Viktor put him down

"My god I never thought you would build up the guts to ask her man! I'm so happy for you!" Viktor shouted in joy as he patted Peter on the back with pride

"But…but you said that…" Peter stuttered but Viktor interrupted

"I meant it…But Fuck! LOVE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE! I AM 949 YEARS OLD AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!" Viktor shouted with a huge grin

"What!?" Peter asked

"Mate listen, what you and Carol have may not make sense, it may be bizarre and you aren't at all alike….but goddammit what you two have is special! God I'm so happy for you!" Viktor smiled with glee, Peter smiled as he realized Viktor was pulling his leg and sat down.

"What the hell was with the face and the whole disappointment act?" Peter asked

"Just some good old British humour, we are kind of sick that way! But seriously man! The look on your face HAHAHA!" Viktor laughed as he sat down.

"So…you really think we are a bizarre couple?" Peter asked

"Pete, all the best couples in the world are bizarre, plus you were bound to be in a bizarre relationship the moment that spider bit you" Viktor replied

"You got a point" Peter chuckled

"So how do you plan on asking her?" Viktor asked

"The works Vik, a romantic dinner, a movie, a walk round Central Park and a few other surprises along the way" Pete smiled

"Very nice, I'm sure she is gonna love it" Viktor smiled

"There is just one problem"

"Really? And what is that?" Viktor asked

"I don't have a ring to give her" Peter sighed

"…ok….that's a pretty big problem there" Viktor agreed with Peter.

"Good thing that you have me as a friend" Viktor smiled as he reached into his coat and pulled a small box out.

"…Noooo….Vik….are those?" Peter gasped with his mouth wide open

"Well they aren't cuff links" Viktor grinned as Pete took the box from him

"Dude…I….How did?" Peter stuttered in disbelief as he held the box

"Shut up and open it will ya?" Viktor smiled and Peter did as he was told.

Two gold wedding rings were in the box and needless to say they looked amazing. The first one was encrusted with rubies and few sapphires while the other had a stone that looked like it was made of obsidian and a few yellow gemstones encrusted into it. Peter could tell by the colour which one was meant for who.

"What do you think? Are the colours a bit much?" Viktor asked

"Man….I…..I don't know what to say…why?" Peter asked

"Well two reasons actually…one I knew you would be in such a daze that you would forget" Viktor said causing Pete to groan.

"And secondly….you two are more than just my friends, you are my family. You are like my brother and Carol is like my sister, I want you guys to be happy. Just consider these a thank you" Viktor smiled

"…Thanks man…..but…..Jesus how much did these things cost you?" Peter said in awe as he looked at the rings

"Well I had the custom made at the best jewellers in the world so…..about 50 grand" Viktor said nonchalantly

"50 GRAND! Vik I can't accept these" Pete exclaimed as he didn't know if Viktor cold afford things of this value.

"You are going to accept them! If you don't ill go with you when you propose and ill weld the dam things to your fingers!" Viktor said back sternly

"But….how can you afford these things?" Peter asked

"Tony isn't the only rich guy on the team, unlike him I have been saving up for 900 years and I don't feel the need to live in a tower" Viktor smiled as Peter gazed in awe at the beauty of these rings, Carol would be amazed.

"Dude….how….how can I repay you?" Peter asked

"You can let me organize your stag-do" Viktor said

"My….my what?"

"Your Stag-Do" Viktor replied only to get a black stare from Peter

"Oh for god's sake, your bachelor party!" Viktor exclaimed, he really got annoyed when he had to change the context of what he was saying so his American friends could understand him.

"….I….I don't think I want one" Peter admitted

"Hahaha, oh god, no, but seriously you are having one and I am going to organize it" Viktor said sternly

"But…"

"Pete…..Do you want me to tell Logan, Johnny and Thor that you don't want a bachelor party?" Viktor asked as Peter knew what their reactions would be like.

"….*sigh*…..ok" Peter gave up

"YEEEEEES!" Viktor stood up and fist pumped

"I guess I have a candidate for my best man then" Peter smiled

"…..wha…..really?" Viktor said almost breathlessly

"Dam straight" Peter said as Viktor grabbed him and pulled him into a tight and powerful bear hug.

"Vik…..my….my ribs" Peter strained as Viktor immediately put him down and chuckled while scratching the back of his head

* * *

**6:30pm**

"Yay, thou doth not know when to quit" Thor said as he slapped the looter across the face, knocking him out. The asgardian didn't need any substantial force to knock a human out and threw the Looter onto the floor so that the police could get to work arresting them.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were enjoying this" Laura smirked sarcastically as she handed another man over to the cops.

"Nay X-23, tis not much enjoyment in batting mortals such as these" Thor replied

"I was…being sarcastic" Laura said as she realised she was getting more and more expressive as time went along. Viktor was defiantly having a good effect on her personality.

"I am really starting to wonder what the hell is happening to this city if we have already arrested about 100 guys today alone" Tony said as the police took the looters away.

"New York is a city with a population of 8.337 million people Tony….100 is nothing" Carol said as she ran a gloved hand through her golden hair

"Still….I doubt that….oh god" Tony sighed

"What is….oh dammit…..the press" Carol groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Tony asked

"No, no I got it, you have enough problems with all the property damage" Carol said as she walked over to the crowd of people holding camera's, boom mikes, microphones and god knows what else to answer whatever questions they had.

"Alright people, one at a time, one at a time" Carol said

"Ms Marvel! How are the Avengers taking to the new president's standpoint on Masked Vigilantes?" one reporter shouted out first.

"The Avengers don't take orders from the American Government nor do any other super powered teams to my knowledge, our standpoint on the President's viewpoints are completely neutral as long as he doesn't interfere with how we do things" Carol responded with her arms crossed

"What if the government decides to control the heroes of the country? How would the Avengers respond?" a female reporter asked

"I don't speak for the whole team, but if such a thing did happen we would not stand for it, no government should control such power" Carol responded as she had heard these sorts of questions all the time.

"Any more questions?" Carol asked

"How are you and Spiderman?" a young reporter asked

"Ha….oh god….." Carol smiled and muttered under her breath as everyone waited for an answer in anticipation.

"Me and Spiderman are doing just fine" Carol responded with a smile

"How strong is your relationship? It has been 2 years so are you thinking about children or marriage yet?" the same reporter asked

"Our relationship has never been stronger, and no we don't have any plans for marriage, though if Children do become a factor I would have to warn the maternity ward in advance because I doubt I can promise won't get broke" Carol joked making the reporters chuckle as well.

"Thank you, that will be all" Carol said as her mood brightened as she thought of what had just been said

'_2 years….my god it feel like yesterday was that night on the roof'_ Carl thought as her thoughts went back to that night on the roof of the Avengers mansion when their relationship first began to grow into something more.

"Come on guys, we got more work to do" Carol said as she shot into the sky followed by Tony and Thor who grabbed a hold of Laura as he did.

* * *

***The Raft, 10pm**

The Quinjet roared as it touched down on the landing platform of the massive island/prison. As the Quinjet landed the ramp opened and once it had powered down, 4 Avengers emerged from it. all of them of course where also active Shield agents.

Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow

Jessica Drew, Spiderwoman

Clint Barton, Hawkeye

And finally Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird

The four shield agents were not used to being called out at such strange times and to the Raft at that. The only time when they would ever come to the raft was when they had to escort an especially dangerous Supervillan there.

"Well….I can't say I'm surprised that Fury had to drag us here" Clint groaned as he hated being dragged around like this.

"Clint, baby please, can we go through one day without you moaning about Fury?" Bobbi asked her boyfriend

"Bobbi is right, it's starting to get annoying" Jess chipped in as they proceeded to walk

"I agree with Jess" Natasha said without even glancing back at her Ex

"If I didn't know better I would say you girls are ganging up on me….I like it" Clint joked with a smirk as Bobbi punched him in the arm. It was a known fact amongst the team that Clint had relationships with Bobbi, Natasha and even Jess in the past due to their employment within shield, but of course times had changed and Natasha and Jess had steady relationships of their own now.

"Clint do you want a venom blast in the face?" Jess asked

"I'll be quite" Clint sighed

"Good boy" Natasha said as all three female agents smiled

The four agents were then approached by a contingent of armoured Shield Troops and Jess was the first to approach the man who was dressed the highest ranking among them.

"Where is Fury? We have to speak with him" the British Arachnid asked

"I'm afraid Colonel Fury is not here Ma'am, though he did send another two Agents here on his behalf" the trooper responded

"I didn't realize we were coming to an Agent convention" Clint muttered under his breath causing Bobbi to yet again elbow him in the arm.

"And who are these Agents? Anyone we know?" Natasha asked

"I should hope so Agent Romanoff" came a familiar voice. Natasha smiled and turned to see two familiar shapes, the first of which being the form of Agent Coulson whom everyone there was familiar with and the second being the man who the voice belonged to.

James Barnes, The Winter Soldier, Natasha's present boyfriend

"Great to see you Natasha" James greeted her with a loving hug.

"All we need is Stark to be here and we will have ourselves a triple date" Clint said as Bobbi was so tempted to elbow him only to get beaten to the punch line (haha get it?) by Jess.

"One more and you get the Venom Blast Barton" Jess warned him

"Ok Phil, why are we here? And for that matter why isn't Nick here?" Bobbi asked

"Director Fury isn't here because he had some serious business that needed his attention. And we are here because of the man that Agent Drew and Romanoff found on the footage they had managed to salvage from the Stark energy plant" Coulson explained.

"We sent you that footage this morning, why is it such a big deal right now?" Jess asked

"Because we picked up images of the same man entering the Raft at 5pm today" Coulson explained

"What did he come for? Where there any casualties?" Bobbi asked with concern

"We don't know" James said with a shrug

"What, why?" Natasha asked her boyfriend

"Because as far as we know….he is still in there" James said causing the others to pause and think.

"Let me guess….You brought us here to take care of it?" Clint asked

"Precisely Agent Barton" Coulson replied

"Why not ask some of the more powerful Avengers to come and help deal with it. we have no idea what this guy is capable of, I mean Thor, Hulk, Brimstone and Ms Marvel could probably take care of this guy easily enough" Bobbi said

"Because of the state this country is in right now, Shield can't afford to let the Avengers or any other superhuman groups make any mistakes or large miscalculations. That's why you are here" Coulson explained

"Us? But aren't we Avengers?" Clint asked

"Yes but you are also special Agents of Shield, this gives you immunity in certain areas, plus I happen to think that you guys are more than enough for whoever this is" Coulson said

"Thanks Phil….not sure it really means much but thanks anyway" Clint said before Bobbi once again elbowed him in the arm. Clint's arm was gonna bruise.

"Alright, I say the best course of action for us to split into groups each containing a contingent of Troopers just in case, when we come into contact with this guy turn on these trackers so we can all home in on where we all are" James said as he handed the four agents a tracker each which they clipped onto their costumes.

"Alright men, lets lock and load!" James said as he drew his assault rifle from his back and turned off the safety, as did the Shield troopers behind him. Clint took an arrow from his back and locked it to his bow, Bobbi extended her staff and Natasha drew her 45's, Jessica didn't have any weapons as she had her Venom blasts.

"Alright ladies and gents, let's give our mystery man a warm welcome

* * *

Meanwhile inside the containment units of the Raft laid the many confiscated weapons and costumes of the villains that were locked up within the prison. The room was dark and filled to the brim with all sorts of weapons, suits and other assorted items.

Then a shadowy figure dropped from the ceiling of the room and landed without making a sound. The man stood up and the room was slightly illuminated by the glowing light his red eyes gave off.

"Ooooh I feel like a child in a sweet shop" he chuckled under his breath as he walked by all the containers and shelves.

"Crap, crap, crap, mega crap….god where are the good things?" the Platinum Blonde groaned under his breath as he picked up certain weapons and costumes only to put them back or discard them like trash. He kept doing this for a full 5 minutes before he reached something….very interesting.

"Whoa…..niiiiice" he smiled as he reached just the kind of thing he was looking for

A crimson mechanical suit of armour, at least 9 foot high with bright red armour plating and plenty of sources of weaponry attached to it. The man observing it was at least 7 foot tall to his height reached around the chest plate area.

"Looks like I have found my man" he said before putting a finger to his ear

"I think I may have found someone fitting your descriptions" the man spoke into his earpiece

"_Good…run a background scan…I don't want anyone with questionable sanity" _the voice on the other end of the radio said

"Of course…over and out" he said before turning his radio off. The silver haired man then walked over to the closest security terminal and ripped the cover off with his bare hands like it was nothing.

The man then raised his left gauntlet and pulled a wire connection from the side before plugging it into the terminal. The man then typed a few controls into his wrist computer which caused the details of the user of the armoured suit to appear on the screen of the wrist computer.

Name: Anton Vanko

Alias: Crimson Dynamo

Place of arrest: Doomstadt Latveria

Details: Long history of animosity towards Tony Stark (Iron Man), Genius level intellect, Former Russian KGB agent.

Mental illnesses: negative

"Well…there is that sorted" he smiled as he unplugged the wire from the terminal.

"I think it's time Mr Vanko and I have a chat" he smiled before his visor clamped down on the lower part of his face.

* * *

"Stay tight men…and check those corners, we don't want this guy getting the drop on us" James said as he and the Shield troopers cautiously walked through the hallways.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" Natasha asked with a smile

"Nah, it just reminds me of the old times I had with Cap" James smiled as he remembered of the insane situations that both he and the star spangled hero found themselves in. Natasha really loved it when James got those looks of nostalgia on his face, it reminded her just what a seasoned veteran he was and it only served to make him more attractive to her.

But just as Natasha and James turned a corner they found their culprit who was standing in front of a recently freed Anton Vanko. Without his armour, Vanko wasn't that much of a threat but the other guy looked like trouble. His height and figure identified him as a fighter as he had lean muscle and a stance that screamed confidence, not to mention the way his hand rested on the hilt of the Katana he had. But what confused James and Natasha were the man's strange armour and even stranger sword sheathe.

"Well Vanko? Do we have a deal?" the man asked as he turned his head to meet eyes with Natasha and James.

"Of course, IF you can get me out of here" Vanko said with his thick Russian accent

"Your armour is just down that hallway, how long do you need to put it on and get out of here?"

"About 10 minutes"

"I'll give you 20" he smiled behind his visor. Vanko chuckled and sprinted down the hallway, the Shield agents would have ran after him but they still had yet to asses this man's abilities first.

"This is Agent Romanoff of Shield, put the sword on the ground and give yourself up peacefully" Natasha announced in a clear and loud voice as she turned on her tracker.

"And if I refuse?" he asked

"We will have to use force" she responded

"Force…I like that" he smiled as he wrapped his hand around his katana hilt

"Hey, don't you think about it! If I even see a glint of steel I'll put a bullet right between your eyes!" James ordered and the man didn't drop his smile but did as James said and took his hand off of his Katana hilt.

"Hehehe…..so what is your name?" he asked

"….Agent James Barnes, the Winter Soldier, why the hell do you want to know?" James demanded

"I like to know the names of the worthy opponents before we fight….I just hope your name is worth remembering" the silver haired man said as his eyes shone red. Natasha couldn't help but notice his red eyes were just like Viktor's, old and experienced like that of an ancient warrior.

"How many men do you have behind you exactly?"

"Enough to give you trouble"

"Hehehehe…..I doubt it" the man chuckled before his eyes flared and red and suddenly he produced a few shuriken from his belt and threw them at extreme speeds at the troopers behind Natasha and James. The shuriken whizzed right past the both of them and hit their marks, killing the troopers' stone dead.

The man then ran at Brokeback speeds at James and Natasha as the two opened fire on the silver haired man who dodged the bullets like he was from the Matrix or something.

As soon as he got within range he kicked Natasha's guns out of her hands and grabbed James' gun and crushed it in his hands before grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against a wall.

Natasha on one hand was still flabbergasted at how this guys had just gotten the drop on two highly trained Shield agents such as themselves like they were underpaid mall cops. she saw how he had his hand around James' neck and she had to do something, so she leapt into action.

_'Shit, this guy is good!'_ Natasha thought as she leapt onto the large man's back and put him a headlock. The man only growled and threw James to the floor before trying to shake Natasha off his back.

"Sleepy time!" Natasha shouted as she powered up her electrified gauntlets and drove them into the crook of his neck expecting the full voltage they carried to knock him out or at least do some damage. But as the electricity surged through his body it wasn't doing damage but rather empowering him further as his glowing red eyes flashed glowing blue.

"_Thanks for the boost ma'am" _he chuckled as his voice went slightly distorted before he ran backwards, bashing Natasha into the wall behind him. Natasha may have been stronger than a normal human but that was enough to put her on the ground.

The man turned only to get a few handgun bullets to the face, the bullets did nothing and simply bounced off of his strong skin. He turned to see James reloading what looked to be a high calibre desert eagle style gun.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" James shouted as Natasha painfully struggled on the floor.

"How are your hand to hand skills?" the man grinned, James didn't understand what he meant until the man ran at him and threw a palm strike at him. James just managed to leapt out of the way as the man's palm went straight through the wall like it was nothing.

'Jesus, if he lands a hit I'm done for' James thought as this guy was easily within a 50+ tonne class as a superhuman. It was no easy feat to simply go through solid steel like it was paper, but this guy did it without putting any real effort into it.

James took this chance to try and get a few hits in, he let loose with a flurry of mixed martial arts attacks as the Silver haired man's hand was still in the wall. As James tried to roundhouse him however the man's arm shot out of the wall and grabbed a hold of his leg.

"Good form, self-trained….and not half bad…but not good enough!" he growled as he lifted James into the air and threw him into the wall back and forth like he was a rag doll before kicking him away like he was nothing. James flew through the air and fell violently, he felt at least 3 of ribs broken and if he was mistaken a few concussions.

The man walked over to James at a steady non caring pace. James took this moment to leap up and right hook him in the face with his bionic arm, but as he did the man caught his fist in mid-air and smiled before he raised his leg and axe kicked him into the floor. The blow was so violent that James felt blood trickling down his face, not to mention the broken nose from the impact. This guy was way above him in terms of strength and speed, he just shook off every hit he sent his way and basically turned the Winter Soldier into a punching bag.

"Is that all you have to offer…huh….oh well, at least you tired" the Silver haired man said with a heavy voice, hoping to have had a better fight. He began to walk away until…

*BOOOM!

"AAAAAAAGH!" the man groaned as he fell to all fours, the explosive projectile that sent him reeling was fired by the bow of Hawkeye as both he, Mockingbird, Spiderwoman and Coulson had all arrived with troops of their own.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clint said as he locked another arrow.

"That….was a cheap shot" the silver haired man said he got back to his feet and dusted himself off, Clint's eyes widened as he saw that the arrow did next to nothing to harm the man.

"And I'm going to have to break your arms for that" the man growled as his eyes flared red, Clint, Bobbi and Jessica knew those eyes, they were the same as Viktor's no doubt about it. They had been on the same team as Viktor for 2 years so they knew eyes like them when they saw them.

The silver haired man ran straight at them and as Clint fired another arrow he side stepped it causing it to explode behind him. The man leapt up and landed right in the midst of the Shield Troopers and began to take them apart. He grabbed two troopers and used them as shields (ironic) against the firepower of all the other troopers before throwing them as projectiles. The man's moves were almost impossible to follow as his agility seemed impossible for his size, his kicks and punches were landed in the style of a mixed form of martial arts as the power he put behind them smashed the trooper's visors and broke their bones like twigs.

Coulson drew his gun and fired on the man but they simply bounced off his armour and seemingly unbreakable hide. The man drew another shuriken and threw it at the Shield Agent, luckily it only hit in the leg sending to the floor.

Bobbi drew her battle staves and attacked as did Jessica, the two female Avengers tried to use their smaller size to their advantage to fight this man as they were much smaller than he was. Jessica had a much better chance of doing some damage due to her superhuman qualities and shot her venom blasts at his face, hoping to blind him, but unfortunately the venom blasts impacted on his visor and did nothing to stop the man as he threw a roundhouse at Jess. The Female arachnid couldn't move fast enough and got kicked full force in the side which sent her crashing into a wall.

Jessica coughed up a little bit of blood as that kick was within the realms of Hulk or Thor strength, sure enough this guy was either a 50-100+ tonne class like Viktor as Jessica felt the impact of that blow and it hurt like Banner had hit her.

Bobbi couldn't help but get concerned and get her eyes drawn away to Jess for just a second as Jess had been so violently swatted away, this was a mistake as she was distracted long enough for this man to grab her by her throat and lift her high into the air.

"Never take your eyes off an enemy, even if your friends are hurt" he said until another arrow hit in the chest and electrified him into dropping Bobbi to the floor where she ran over to Jess' side to help her.

"Hey asshole! Come and try me!" Clint threatened as he locked another arrow

The electric arrow did nothing but make the man's eyes flash blue for an instant before he ripped the arrow from his chest and snapped it in half. Clint shot another arrow at him but the man caught it and exploded it in his grip.

"Arrows? Is that the best you can do?" he asked before he ran up to Clint and wrapped an armoured hand around his face. He then raised Clint into the air and threw him against a wall before kicking him in the gut. Clint coughed up blood as the impact defiantly broke something.

"Consider yourself lucky I am in a good mood" the man growled as he threw Clint bow across the room. Just as the man went to walk away however…

"Stop! You don't think you can just walk away after that do you?" Natasha shouted as she pointed one of her guns at the man, Bobbi also had her staves out in a battle pose. The man looked at them blankly and put his hands on his hips in a 'really?' stance before replying.

"Do you two think you have any chance of beating me? Especially in your condition?" he said as Natasha was injured and Bobbi was obviously out of her league.

"I didn't even have to draw my sword…..do you really want to die so badly?" he asked as he put a hand on his katana. Natasha and Bobbi were trained Agents and they could properly asses were this would head if tried to attack this man. Natasha holstered her gun and Bobbi put her staves away.

"Good….now, I have a job for you lovely ladies to do for me, tell the one named Brimstone that he had better get ready for a fight….because he is next" the man smiled before he turned to walk away.

"Wait…..who….who are you?" Natasha asked

"…My name…..is Cyrus" the man smiled as he looked back and gave a look that was that of a predator. He chuckled and began to walk away, disappearing from sight leaving Natasha and Bobbi standing there.

Natasha faltered in her stance and fell, luckily Bobbi was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Natasha, are you ok?" Bobbi asked with concern

"Bobbi, call Fury and the team….we have to warn them" Natasha said as she gripped her side.

"Don't forget the medical attention" Clint said as he clenched his stomach in pain.

* * *

**Things aren't looking good are they?**

**So we finally have a name for this mysterious man, Peter is ready to pop the question and why did Cyrus break Dynamo out?**

**Please let me know what you guys think, was it good? Was it bad? Let me know what you thought of this chapter?**

**What did you think of Viktor getting the rings?**

**What kind of villain do you think our guys are dealing with?**

**And will Peter be able to ask that important question?**

**And now for my big question:**

**WHAT WAS MOST AWESOME THING YOU SAW IN 'CIVIL WAR'? for me it had to be Herc hammering in that fake Thor's skull, man that was badass!**

**Now everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time! And don't forget to check out my new Spider/Marvel story 'Man or Spider?' and Reborn Dark Phoenix's 'Love and War' and Patrickthenobleman's '****The Spider, the Bird, the Law, and the Goblin'**

**See you guys next time!**


	7. Love and Bloodshed

**Love and Bloodshed**

***Shield Helicarrier, Med bay,**

The med bay had been a buzz for the past few minutes, four Avengers and 2 high ranking Shield Agents had been hospitalized by the man who was responsible for the city wide blackout that transpired in New York.

Fury had every analyst, Informant and spy he had at his disposal trying to find this 'Cyrus' person, he wasn't going to let this man get away with such acts, 6 troopers where dead and another 12 had been comatose at best. Not to mention that the Silver haired Mystery man had broken out Dynamo who was a large threat to add to the amount of threats that were at large.

Thanks to the descriptions provided by Mockingbird, Widow and Spiderwoman, every Shield Agent, Avenger and Fantastic Four member would be out on the look for the Red eyed, Silver haired samurai. Right now in the Med bay Jessica was the only bedded patient that was conscious as her superhuman qualities helped her recover the best. At her bed side stood her closest friends and teammates. Carol, Peter, Logan, Viktor, Laura and her boyfriend Tony Stark who was also the only one not in costume.

Jessica was wearing a medical robe while hooked up to an IV; she also had bandages covering her mid-section and Tony had her right hand firmly in his.

"How are you feeling Jess?" Carol asked with concern for her friend

"I'm fine, I have had much worse than a few broken ribs and a concussion" Jess smiled in response as her friends were doing everything they could to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm so glad you're safe baby" Tony smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, Jessica smiled at her boyfriend's affections. Tony had been sat at her bedside since word got to the team; he had even gone to the trouble of getting her flowers.

"Trust me Tony, I'm fine, the medics say I'll be up and about in a day or two" Jess reassured Tony by rubbing his hand.

"Well, we can't blame you for getting your ass handed to you. I mean how often is it we come across someone this tough?" Logan said

"He took on Widow, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Jess, Barnes and 18 shield troopers…..without getting a scratch on him, remind me to stay away from this guy" Peter quipped, the Shield agents among the Avengers were not pushovers and could hold their own against very high level villains, so coming across someone who could do this to them was very rare indeed.

"Where is Bobbi by the way?" Carol asked noticing that Mockingbird was not present in the medbay

"Fury has her giving impressions on this guy, any information is welcome he says" Jessica explained

"Every member of the Avengers, Young Avengers and every hero team in the country will be on the lookout, if anyone spots him we all close in and take him down" Tony said proudly

"You said….he…..he had eyes like mine?" Viktor asked gaining everyone's attention. It was a known fact among the group that even after 2 years Viktor was still trying to find out what he was, and now here there was a man who had the same eyes he did. Now it was no lie that many Superhumans on the planet had red eyes, but Viktor's were unique, they glowed and his pupils were a lot more crimson than just a dark red. Not to mention the fact that his eyes could flare up and dim at will.

"He did, they were just like your eyes Vik" Jess said with the upmost certainty

"Are you sure? I mean…my eyes are not easily confused. He couldn't be the same as me…I mean….I have never met anyone like me….he…he couldn't be the same could he?" Viktor asked with a tone that the others hadn't heard him use before. The tone made him sound confused, desperate for an answer and a little bit anxious.

"Viktor, I'm sure, this guy had the same eyes as you, and he was the same height as you, the same build, hell he even moved like you. You have the same accent as him for god's sake" Jessica replied as Viktor actually did something the team hadn't seen him do before.

He started pacing back and forth.

This was completely new to the team; Viktor was never one to get nervous like this, he was usually very cool headed when in situations such as this one. Then again it wasn't everyday he got told there may have been someone like him in the world that he hadn't met in over 900 years, so he was bound to be a bit anxious.

Laura walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders before saying "Viktor, hey it's alright, stop pacing" Viktor turned and locked eyes with her as he sighed and went back to stand with the others.

"I know this is making you anxious Vik, but please, we have to exercise caution right now, we can't afford to slip up" Jessica said with caution

"Jess is right, this guy could be too much even for you to handle Vik" Carol said

"Really? Then that means he might be the same as me after all" Viktor said, he wasn't thinking rationally at all, his mind was all clouded with excitement and anxiety at the prospect of someone like him roaming around.

"Vik, please you aren't thinking straight, this 'Cyrus' is a criminal and I doubt he would be as excited as you seem to be" Laura tried to discourage him

"Guys do you have any idea what this is like, to be the only one of your species then find out that there is someone like you out there… it's…..more than excitement…..I…..I might finally figure out what I am" Viktor said as he clutched his chest with his armoured hand, he could feel his heart rate speeding up.

"Viktor, calm down alright, you have to remember that this guy threatened you by name" Peter said, referring to what Jess had told them.

"All the more reason for me to go after him" Viktor replied

"Viktor please….you have to get a grip" Laura said with concern as she put her hands on his chest.

Viktor pondered on what everyone was saying and he finally came to a decision "Alright I won't go after him, but I need some answers first" Viktor said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Get well soon Jess" Viktor said tipping his hat in the female Arachnid's direction

"Hey bub, where are you going?" Logan asked

"There is someone who owes me a few answers….I'm going to go and talk with him" Viktor said as he kept walking at a steady pace until he came to the exit. Callus flew onto his shoulderfrom one of the IV's with a loud caw but before he left and turned and looked Peter dead in the eyes.

"You and Carol enjoy your night Peter" Viktor said with a smile before winking. He then left leaving Peter a little nervous that someone would catch on.

"Does anyone know who he is talking about?" Jess asked

"Not a clue, that guy has been around for a while so who knows who owes him information" Carol said assuming Jess meant the bit about getting info.

"Anyway, I think we have eaten up enough of your time Jess, so get well soon ok" Peter said with a smile as he stood up next to Carol.

"Of course, and you two enjoy your night" Jess replied with a smile

"See ya Jess" Laura waved

"Get well soon" Logan said with a smile

"I will, see you guys soon" Jess said as soon Tony and she were the only ones in the room and in each other's company.

"Don't you have that interview to get to later?" Jess asked Tony

"Don't worry, that isn't for at least a few more hours. Pepper and Happy can stall for me anyway, besides I want to spend more time with you" Tony said with a smile before he leaned forwards and kissed Jessica on her cheek

* * *

"So what is it exactly you have planned tonight?" Carol asked

"A few things that will make your eyes widen" Peter smiled behind his mask as he took Carol's hand in his own.

"Good god, get a room will ya?" Logan groaned as the four walked through the hallways of the Helicarrier

"Maybe later" Carol smirked as softly squeezed Peter's hand in hers

Logan's eyes rolled, he had to admit those two had defiantly grown in each other's company over the years. They had gotten to the point where neither of them was afraid to confess how much they loved each other in public, kisses, hugs and holding hands was the norm and Carol had started to become more….'girly' whenever Peter acted like he did. Logan still couldn't believe the fact that being with Peter had managed to completely destroy that emotional wall that she had put up around her.

"So, when will this great night of eye widening surprises begin?" Carol asked with a smile

"About…half six if you are up for it?" Peter asked with a smirk

"I'm game" Carol smiled as she and Peter walked hand in hand.

"Ms Marvel, I will never understand how the hell the web head managed to do this to you" Logan groaned, Laura could only chuckle at her father's predicament understanding how the two had gotten like this in such a short amount of time.

* * *

***The Sanctum Sanctorum, New York City**

Meanwhile below in the sheltered magical haven known as the Sanctum Sanctorum, residents of the Sorcerer Supreme himself, Doctor Stephen Strange, The mystical defender of this dimension was deep in talks with one of his close friends, the founder of the Fantastic Four, Reed Richards. The two heroes where presently in a room filled to the brim with magical and mythological artefacts, in the centre of the room was a huge glowing magical sigil on the floor beneath the floating Sorcerer.

"I'm telling you Stephen these readings just seem to be getting worse and worse as time goes by. It's not just small rips occurring here and there, these things are becoming more concentrated in areas that are unpopulated and thus harder to find what came through" Reed told the cloaked man who levitated in front of him.

"You think I do not know this Reed? My powers come from the magical energies of this dimension and yet I cannot seem to read the auras of what is entering our universe" the sorcerer explained with a groan

"I'm sorry, Auras?" Reed asked, he may have been a science expert but Stephen was the expert in the mystic arts.

"The life energy of all things, the very energy that courses through the veins of every man, woman, child and animal in this dimension, of course I was able to read the auras of the creatures that came through before I have not been able to read anymore….yet the balance of energy seems to be out of balance" Stephen said

"How can that be? Shouldn't it be impossible to shield that?" Reed asked

"Not by any means I know of, it should be impossible to shield ones Aura from a sorcerer of my calibre. I suppose someone with access to extremely advanced technology may be able to achieve something like this" Stephen said

"You don't mean an alien invasion Stephen?" Reed asked with a weary tone

"Not alien….but….probably not human either. The Kree, Skrull and Chitauri never shielded their auras from me, yet their technology is light-years ahead of Earth's to this day" Stephen said

"Then what do you think it is?" Reed asked, curious to what the Sorcerer Supreme thought

"I am afraid that I do not have enough knowledge of the Multiverse to make an educated guess...though there are those who have knowledge greater than I and I shall have to converse with them" Stephen said, still levitating in the air

"That's at least a start, and I hope you don't mind if I ask but what is your opinion on this registration talk?" Reed asked

"Are they finally talking about it within the senate?"

"Yeah, somehow the President found out about the power outage and the superhuman that caused it, now the senate are talking amongst themselves whether it is a good idea or not" Reed explained

"The laws of men may change with time Reed, but the Sorcerer Supreme does not answer to any man. I am not a simple vigilante, I am the defender of this dimension and thus am above such things" Stephen replied with a calm tone

"You know that won't matter if they do pass it, they will see you like the rest of us and try to get you to register" Reed said

"Thank you for stopping by Reed…I appreciate the company, Wong show Dr Richards the exit" Stephen said as his Chinese companion bowed in respect

"This way Dr Richards" Wong said as he gestured to the door

"Thanks for your time Stephen….let me know if you find the cause for this" Reed said

"I shall Reed, until next time my friend" Stephen smiled as Wong escorted Reed to the exit.

As Reed left the room however the smile Stephen had dropped and he turned and pondered in silence. He may have had power beyond the imagination of normal people but he was still human himself, he feared of what was to come like anyone would, but he also knew that there was something else on the horizon….something about this new superhuman named 'Cyrus' that seemed odd to him.

The Sorcerer Supremes sighed as he closed his eyes and went into a meditative state to help him try and sort his thoughts together.

Little did he know that all the meditation in the world wouldn't be enough to prevent what was to come.

* * *

***Forest Hills, NY, Viktor's house**

Viktor was sat in the centre of his artefact room, it was where he went to think and ponder on his thoughts whenever he felt like he had to get away from the rest of the world. The items he had scattered around the room where relics of his past, many of them personal items that said a lot about who he was at the time. Swords, armoured suits and other various weapons from around the world showed his warrior side and what he used to be.

He had at least 5 armoured suits, 1 was very medieval style knight armour while another looked more samurai in nature. The other 3 where strange as one looked like it was from Istanbul during the 18th century, another had signs of Chinese ingenuity while the final one looked to be the most recent, a world war 2 era British officer uniform with a khaki coat. The stripes and medals attached to it made the rank look least colonel level.

Viktor looked at the final one fondly and smiled as beside that uniform was a photo from before the war began. The photo showed three lines of British officers stood in perfect formation, many of the men had bushy moustaches that were common at the time and were of normal height, though on man in the photo stood out as he was much taller than any of the others, standing at 7 foot with long black hair.

Viktor before the First World War

Viktor remembered how many friends and subordinates he lost in that conflict and gave a regretful look before he composed himself. He was sat cross legged in the centre of the large room; he was no longer wearing most of his Avenger gear and was instead only wearing his trousers and boots with his necklace hanging around his neck.

Viktor reached up and took off his necklace and looked at the runes engraved on the pendant, he had knew those runes for so long he had memorized their likeness, he had even had them engraved on the Adamantium/Vibranium gauntlets that Tony had made for him.

"You owe me some answers you bastard" Viktor muttered as he clenched the pendant in his hand before assuming a meditation pose. Callus flew from one of the artefacts onto Viktor's shoulder before dissolving into his flesh in a flash of red. Viktor once again opened his eyes and they were enflamed yet he was not conscious.

***Viktor's mindscape**

"Alright asshole….you promised me answers….and now I'm here to collect!" Viktor shouted as he walked through the white misty fields that was his mindscape. The sound of his footsteps echoed as he walked through the mist that concealed the ground beneath his feet.

"_I never promised answers…..I simply said that we would talk" _came the echoing voice of Viktor's doppelganger

"Come out and show yourself! You owe me….I have waited this long and I am not leaving until you tell me something!" Viktor shouted

"Alright then" the voice came from right behind him. Viktor jumped in response and turned as fast as he could as his clone was stood right behind him.

"Jesus! Don't do that alright!" Viktor shouted in surprise

"Hahaha, I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I very rarely get the chance to have any kind of fun nowadays" the clone replied putting his armoured hands behind his back as his cloak hung down low.

"I would appreciate it also if you didn't shout so loud while in here, the sound doesn't carry very well in a mind this large" the clone smiled widely

"Thanks….I guess, though I still want some recognition" Viktor said

"Recognition for what? Your silver haired brethren?"

"….what? You know about him?"

"Anything you know, I know" the clone smiled

"Who is he?" Viktor asked

"I will be honest with you here Viktor, I don't know who he is, but I know what he is" the clone replied and Viktor listened intently

"He is the same as you; you and he share the same blood"

"What do you mean? Like brothers?"

"In a way…..yes. Though in this world you may as well be, he is the closest thing to you in this world" the clone of Viktor replied

"I'm guessing you aren't going to give me the answers I want then?"

"Of course not…..not yet anyway"

"BUT WHY!?" Viktor demanded with a rage

"You have much more pressing matters to deal with right now, like this registration act that the Americans have planned" the clone replied

"I suppose you have a point" Viktor acknowledged

"Dam right I do….but" the clone said gaining Viktor's attention

"…If he confronts you Viktor, do not underestimate him" the clone said with the upmost seriousness, Viktor could tell in that tone of voice that he wasn't kidding so he decided to listen to his advice.

"….alright….alright I won't" Viktor replied

"Good….now, I suppose you have better things to be doing right now" the clone replied as he turned and began to walk away

"Will you have those answers next time?" Viktor called

"That depends on your state of mind when you visit again my friend" the clone turned around with a smile before fading into the mist.

***back in reality**

"Well…..that went well" Viktor said

"Caw!" Callus agreed with a flap of his wings

* * *

***Unknown Location, Later that night**

"_**I WAS TOLD TO COME HERE FOR ANSWERS….WELL, I AM HERE, NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" **_Dynamo shouted, his voice amplified by his suit. The room he stood in was very spacious and dark as the lights in his helm where the only things lighting up the place. The room was that of a warehouse and there where storage lockers and crates pilled up around the room.

"_Quite yourself Vanko….or would you prefer we call you Dynamo?" _came a voice from the darkness, the voice was distorted to all hell and the armour plated Russian couldn't tell if it was male or female

Dynamo then felt his movement scanners pick something up as he turned quickly to the right to see a figure stood right in front of him. The Armoured Russian staggered back in surprise as this person came out of nowhere. The figure stood in front of him was hooded and cloaked but what he could see was a glowing red visor underneath the hood.

"_He doesn't look very dangerous….are you sure Cyrus picked the right one?" _this one said in a slight deeper voice, from the figures shape and size Dynamo was sure this one was a male as he stood at a good 6 and a half feet.

"_Cyrus has never made a mistake before, then again he may just be fooled by all the armour this one wears" _came the voice from before, Dynamo then quickly turned to see many other figures gathered in the room. They were all hooded and cloaked but four stood out in particular.

The one who was stood in front of Dynamo that made the comment about him being dangerous

Another one who was sat with her legs crossed, the heels and shape of this figure's legs identified her as being female and a very shapely one at that.

One male who was simply enormous, as he stood on even ground with a giant like Dynamo without the aid of a suit. His arms were crossed showing off his impressive muscles and the armour adorning his figure.

And the final one was mostly defiantly the leader as his pose burst with confidence and superiority. He had his arms behind his back and his armour was very strange in both design and layout. Every one of the figures gathered had glowing red visors which put Dynamo on edge.

"_I trust that your lack of speech is saying that you are analysing us and not just a lack of respect?"_ the leader asked with a distorted voice

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" **_Dynamo asked

"_Oooooh a curious one…I like it" _the female said leaning closer

"_For the sake of this relationship working, I can only tell you this Vanko. We are friends of the man who got you off the Raft" _the leader replied

"_**ALRIGHT….THAT IS A START, NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" **_The Russian asked

"_It is quite simple actually; we want your services in a task we shall be performing within the week, think of it as thanks for breaking you out" _the leader explained

"_**WELL….I SUPPOSE THAT IS REASONABLE, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" **_Dynamo asked, he supposed that he should do what these people asked of him as they did manage to break him out of that hellhole.

"_We want you to build something for us, I am right in assuming you are a talented Physicist?" _

"_**THAT I AM"**_

"_Good, well I suggest you come with us to out headquarters where you can begin work on it" _the leader smiled behind his helmet.

Dynamo nodded as he followed the many other figures to where they were walking. The leader and the other shorter male however stayed behind with their arms crossed.

"_Where is Cyrus anyway?" _the leader asked

"_He said something about 'going to go and have some fun', I suppose he didn't get the workout he expected at the Raft" _the shorter male replied

"_God help whoever he wants to fight then"_

* * *

"Just what did I do to deserve a woman like you?" Peter said as he leaned on his elbows over the table. His eyes fixed on Carol's beautiful face; she had really outdone herself as her perfectly applied makeup made her look like a goddess in the flesh.

"Well….the fancy dinner was a great start" Carol replied with a loving glint in her eyes.

Truly Peter had finally outdone himself with the restaurant he had booked for the two of them. He had gone through all the trouble of booking probably the most expensive restaurant in the city, a five star restaurant that served only the finest cuisine. Only people like Tony and Viktor would be able to afford to go there on a regular basis, but Peter had been saving up for a while for this wonderful night as he wanted it to be perfect for Carol.

And no matter the price, she was worth it

"I don't think the dinner covers even a fraction of it. I must have been someone really nice in a past life" Peter chuckled as he inched his hand closer to Carol's and clasped her hand in his softly.

"I think 'nice' is selling you way too short Pete" Carol smiled as Peter held her hand lovingly

"Good god, what would I do without you?" Peter asked as he gazed deeply into Carol's flawless blue eyes

"I don't know, probably go emo, wear black all the time and yet somehow still act like a jackass" Carol joked making Peter chuckle

"Probably do a tap dance routine while I'm at it" Peter joked back making Carol giggle almost uncontrollably at the image of Peter tap dancing just looked unbelievably stupid.

"Oh god don't put that image in there…just don't" Carol said gasping for air after her giggling spree. Peter loved that laugh of hers so much he couldn't believe it, it had literally become the biggest reason he told jokes now.

"Well don't worry, I don't plan on taking lessons anytime soon" Peter chuckled as Carol regained her composure and straightened her blouse out.

"How did you find the meal by the way?"

"For lack of a better word…amazing" Carol winked

"You know, we have to stop with those puns they are starting to get a little old" Peter laughed

"I know right?" Carol laughed as well, it seemed like they couldn't get through a single day without one of them describing something as Amazing, Marvellous or Spectacular. Mind you the two loved the fact that they had their own little in joke and something that really identified their relationship. While some people had pet names they had their little puns and quips between the two of them.

"Do you remember the night we got together?" Peter asked staring deeply into her eyes

"How could I forget?" Carol said remembering that night in the mansion's gym, when the two of them had a sparring match which ended with the two of them making out in each other's embrace.

"As I recall you gave me a minor concussion with one of those kisses" Peter joked

"Hey, I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to eat you up" Carol winked playfully

"You have to stop winking like that or else I may not be able to control myself for the rest of the night" Peter said with a grin

"I say that's an incentive to keep doing it, I like it when you're out of control" Carol smiled seductively

"Well if you don't want to enjoy the rest of your night then that's fine with me. I guess you won't able to enjoy the special something I have planned" Peter smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Special something? Ok now you have my attention" Carol said as she leaned forward.

"I hope I do" Peter said as he leaned forward and kissed Carol softly on the lips

"God I love you" Carol whispered in his ear

"I love you too baby" Peter smiled

This night was far from over and the best was yet to come

* * *

Meanwhile half way across the city, a robbery was taking place. Not a regular robbery where the culprits where guys in ski masks wearing hockey pads, but the infamous wrecking crew. Piledriver, Thunderball, Bulldozer and their leader Wrecker. The four huge asgardian empowered humans where right in the middle of robbing a jewellery store , breaking the casings and emptying the contents into bags was an easy feat considering the strength level of these men.

"Hey boss, we got everything, should we get going now?" Piledriver asked as he slung a bag over his shoulder

"Yeah, come on boys let's beat it" Wrecker said as he lead the way out of the store only that as soon as they left the store they came face to face with a 7 foot man in a black coat. He wore a strange suit of armour underneath his coat and had a katana at his side hanging from his belt. Though the Wrecking crew recognized those red eyes, they were the eyes of the Avenger who had made them look like wash outs 2 years ago.

"Hey…just who the fuck are you?" Wrecker asked pointing his crowbar at the Silver haired Samurai

"The name is Cyrus….and you must be the Wrecking Crew" Cyrus said pointing at them

"Let me guess, you are one of those 'heroes' ain't ya? Well you ain't gonna stop here pal" Bulldozer grunted

"On the contrary, I have no problems with what you gentlemen are doing….i just want a good workout and you four seem to fit the bill" Cyrus smiled as his finger twitched in anticipation over his sheathe trigger

"Hehehe, this guy wants to tangle with us boys, whaddaya say we show him what we're made of?" Wrecker chuckled as he leaned his crowbar on his shoulder.

"You got it boss!" Bulldozer shouted as ran full belt at Cyrus, intent on ramming into him. Only when he got into range, Cyrus leapt out the way side wards and landed flawlessly on his feet as Bulldozer went crashing face first into a car.

"He, gonna have to try harder than that" Cyrus chuckled before Wrecker lunged forward and swung his crowbar at Cyrus. The samurai dodged every swing of the crowbar as Wrecker didn't seem to have any sense of finesse or skill in his attacks and simply lashed out with his strength.

"You have strength…and you have speed. BUT YOU LACK DISCIPLINE!" Cyrus bellowed at the end as he kicked Wrecker in the gut before grabbing the scruff of his jacket and tossing him into Bulldozer with a crash as the car they landed into exploded into flames.

"Now…who's ne…"

*TWACK!

Thunderball had swung his ball and chain at Cyrus and it had hit him square in the face. The metal ball struck him so hard it sent him hurdling into a nearby shop window with a crash. The huge man retrieved his ball as Piledriver helped Wrecker and Bulldozer up out of the flaming wreckage of the car.

"Ha, that guy was fast but wasn't so tough" Piledriver laughed as he helped Bulldozer get up on his feet.

The Wrecking crew laughed as they all got back their feet and dusted themselves off. But as Thunderball finished winding the chain back around his arm all of the crew heard a laughing coming from the shattered store window.

"Hahahahahaha….now…..THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Cyrus laughed manically as he pulled himself from the store window. The Crew's eyes widened in surprise as he wasn't going giddy and wasn't unconscious in any discernable way which was rare as not many could take a hit in the face from Thunderball's ball without getting a serious injury.

"No one has managed to land a hit like that on me for some time" Cyrus smiled as he dusted himself off, his face had not a bruise or a cut on it thus spelling trouble for the Wrecking crew.

"Though that was a cheap shot….I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut off some of your limbs to stop that happening again" Cyrus said as he put his finger on the trigger of his sheathe.

"Tough talk…tough talk for a dead man!" Piledriver shouted as he ran at Cyrus with a smirk on his face but as he raised his fist to attack, Cyrus went into a battle stance; his hand hovered around the space above his Katana handle in preparation.

Cyrus grinned as he pressed the trigger

*BANG!

His sheathe fired a sound like that of a shotgun as the sword was propelled out of his sheathe, Cyrus grabbed the handle as it shot out of his sheathe. Cyrus then used the momentum of the blade to land an extremely powerful strike upwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Piledriver screamed as Cyrus sliced his right arm clean off at the shoulder, in a splash of crimson blood all over the pavement as Piledriver's arm landed on the floor with a splat of flesh and blood.

Piledriver clenched the stub that used to be his arm as the wound seemed to have been cauterized. Cyrus grinned as he leapt up and landed roundhouse to his face sending him across the floor and into another car which burst into flames.

Cyrus grinned as his eyes burned red; his visor clamped over the lower half of his face as he took a battle stance gripping the handle of his sword with both hands. The blade was slightly curved as it was a muramasa style Katana with a red tint to its colour. The blade also crackled with electricity and heat that rivalled that of the flames of hell.

"Let's dance" Cyrus grinned manically behind his visor as he flourished his Katana with skill.

"You're gonna pay for that asswipe!" Bulldozer roared as he ran at Cyrus. As soon as the massive man was within range however Cyrus brought his sword down and it collided with Bulldozer's helmet. Spark flew as the two forces impacted unto each other, yet Bulldozer seemed to be at a disadvantage as Cyrus' sword began cutting through his helmet, slowly but surely.

"I don't want to kill you, I'm just going to break you" Cyrus said as in the blink of an eye he took his sword from Bulldozer and spun around to swing his sword and take off Bulldozer's right leg cleanly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bulldozer screamed in pain as the sword cut through his leg at the knee like a hot knife through butter. As soon as Bulldozer hit the ground, Cyrus brought down his foot and slammed it into Bulldozer's spine.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Bulldozer screamed as Cyrus broke something with his foot

"You really don't know how much fun this is!" Cyrus snickered as he twisted his foot with an audible crunch, Bulldozer whimpered in pain.

"You two want to have a go?" Cyrus smirked behind his visor as his eyes burned with intensity as he brought down his Katana and stabbed Bulldozer in his hand causing him to yell in pain.

Thunderball threw his ball towards Cyrus yet again, hoping to get the same sort of hit he got last time. Only this time Cyrus dodged underneath it and ran towards him and Wrecker with his sword pointing downwards, the tip of the blade making sparks as it tore through the street.

"Mind if I cut in?" Cyrus grinned as he was suddenly right in front of Thunderball with a hellish glint in his eye. Thunderball couldn't attack as his ball was about a yard in front of him, so he couldn't stop Cyrus swung his blade upwards and sliced Thunderball across his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH! MY EYE!" Thunderball screamed as his left eye was sliced clean out by Cyrus' blade. The silver haired samurai smirked as he swiped his blade once again, slicing the tendon's in Thunderball's legs, forcing him to fall to his knees.

Cyrus' then growled as he axe kicked Thunderball into the ground with great and powerful force. The only member of the wrecking crew left standing was Wrecker who roared as he swung his crowbar downward. Cyrus then brought his katana up in defence and the two weapons collided in a hail of sparks.

Wrecker's crowbar would have been sliced clean in half if it hadn't been made of Uru metal, the same material of Thor's hammer. Wrecker grimaced as Cyrus was as strong as the thunder god himself, Cyrus however was grinning like a maniac and began chuckling as Wrecker was the only one he hadn't sliced open yet.

"Not so tough now that your men are bleeding and crying like children, are you?" Cyrus chuckled

"Who the hell are you?" Wrecker grunted

"Your worst nightmare" Cyrus grinned as he kicked Wrecker in his knee sending him down to one knee where he swung his word and cut off Wrecker's right hand.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Wrecker screamed before Cyrus grabbed his stub before swinging his sword again to slice off his other hand, in a spray of red liquid, the Wrecker no longer had any hands as Cyrus sliced both of them clean off.

"Grovel, that's the only thing you are good at" Cyrus growled as he pushed him to the ground, blood oozing out of the stumps of what used to be his hands.

"Why….w-won't you just kill me?" Wrecker whimpered in pain

"I have better things to do than kill you, consider this a way of sending a message to the people of this world" Cyrus smiled as his visor retracted showing his wide grin.

"A message not to fuck with me" Cyrus grinned as he began cackling manically as he swung his sword, the blood on his blade splattering onto the floor leaving his blade clean as a whistle.

"Thanks for the workout by the way….I haven't had that much fun in ages" Cyrus grinned as he sheathed his sword in a samurai style.

Cyrus then crouched down before shooting into the sky at a rapid pace, leaving the four members of the Wrecking crew to bleed on the street in pain.

* * *

**Ok everybody, I think I have set the standard that Cyrus is not to be messed with. Almost makes you feel sorry for the wrecking crew (almost).**

**Next chapter will also feature the rest of Peter and Carol's date and something I am sure many of you SpiderMarvel fans will like. **

**So let me know what you guy thought, what did you like? What didn't you like etc**

**And now for my speciality**

**Cyrus: don't you think that is getting a little old by now?**

…**.Cyrus…wha….what?**

**Cyrus: it isn't that hard you know, Deadpool pointed the way into the authors notes**

…**.remind me to cut something of his off**

**Cyrus: No need, already done *unsettling grin***

…**please stop doing that**

**Cyrus: You shouldn't have made it an aspect of my personality then **

**So do you have a question for the nice people?**

**Cyrus: why of course *grins* WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME? HEHEHEHEHEHEHE, and you had better answer very carefully *draws katana***

…**.ok guys you heard the nice maniac**

**Let me know what you think and I'll see you guys next chapter *looks back at Cyrus, tinkering with his Katana* hopefully**


	8. The Things that Bind us

**The Things that Bind us**

* * *

***New York City, Central Park.**

Carol was having the night of her life; so far the night consisted of a wonderful dinner, a romantic movie and right now a walk through Central park. The two were walking side by side, holding hands while Carol leaned her head on Peter's left shoulder affectionately. The warmth that the two were sharing would rival that of a sun as they walked slowly side by side.

"I can't believe it's been 2 years Pete" Carol said with a happy and content smile

"Baby, I'm still trying to believe that we are together in the first place" Peter smiled as he stroked Carol's hair softly

"It feels like yesterday that we were sitting on the rooftop, side by side" Carol sighed

"Then Hulk sent a Quinjet speeding off because he mixed the remotes up" Peter chuckled as did Carol as they remembered that night and the 'eventful' things that had happened then. A bit ironic that the day they began dating was the beginning of them finally knowing who was under the mask, not just their real names but who they were.

The two stopped walking as they came to a bridge just over the lake. The two stood by each other within their warm embrace, Carol closed her eyes simply to enjoy the feel of her man's warmth envelop her. It had been so long since she had felt like this, to be truly loved, wanted and cared for, this man had been there for her since day one and hadn't left her since. Carol was never one to admit to giving her heart to anyone, but if there was one person she would readily give everything, it would be Peter.

Peter kept his eyes open so he could take in Carol's angelically beautiful features. His love for her had only grown as time went on and thus she was perfect in his eyes. Peter was in a dark place before Carol came into his life, he was still grieving over Gwen's death even after months he was not the same, but Carol had changed that, he became himself again. She was his light in the darkness and he was hers, there was no way either one of them would be able to live without the other.

"I….I can't even begin to describe how happy you have made me Peter" Carol smiled as she opened her eyes to gaze deeply into Peter's.

"That makes two of us Carol" Peter replied as he leaned in close and planted kiss on his beloved's soft velvety lips. Both closed their eyes as they kissed, indulging in each other's company was something they both thoroughly enjoyed with all their being.

As the two broke their kiss they smiled and gazed deeply into each other's eyes as they leaned their foreheads together. Carol then moved her gaze to the night sky, Peter also did this and the two of them were glad they did. There was a clear night sky and the stars shone brightly against the blackness of the sky's great canvas. Carol giggled as she remembered something just staring at the stars. Peter noticed this and wondered what she found so funny.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked with a smirk

"I remember that, when I was a little girl….I would just spend hours just looking up at the stars and wondering what was up there, all the alien species, the planets, the galaxies…I just wanted to go out there and explore the place" Carol smiled as she looked up into the stars

"I see….getting all nostalgic?" Peter asked with a smile

"No…it's just that, I used to think I could get everything I ever wanted out there…" Carol said before locking eyes with Peter

"…now I know that everything I could ever want, Is right here with me" Carol smiled as she and Peter hugged each other lovingly. The two embraced each other for a minute or two, simply enjoying being with each other.

To Carol with was utter heaven as she felt more loved than ever before as Peter stroked her golden blonde hair. Peter felt blessed by all the gods in the heavens that he could be with this utter goddess of a woman. He made sure to slip his hand into his pocket to check if the box was still there.

'Yep, still there' Pete thought with a smile as he held Carol close to him.

"Good god Peter….this has been one of the best nights of my life….what do you say that we, go home and finish it perfectly?" Carol whispered into his ear. As tempting as it was to say yes to that, Peter had a job to do, there was one thing that needed to be done to complete this night.

"As tempted as that is….there is one last thing I have for you" Peter smiled, their faces inches away

"Really? And what is that?" Carol asked

"You will find out soon enough, trust me, you will love it" Peter smiled and winked as Carol giggled in response

She had no idea what was awaiting

* * *

"Good evening folks, tonight on the show we have ourselves a very special guest tonight. He is a philanthropist, an inventor, a billionaire and in his spare time an armoured crime fighting member of the Avengers" Larry spoke as he sat with his hands clasped together. The studio audience applauded as he announced the show.

Meanwhile back stage Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan were sweating as Tony still had not arrived for his interview with Larry. This by now was certainly not Tony's first interview with the talk show host but he was never this late.

"God, where the hell is he?" Pepper muttered as she paced back and forth

"Don't worry Ms Potts, he is probably being fashionably late" Happy tried to calm her down

"He always has to do this kind of thing doesn't he? He can't go through one day without being an attention hungry, egotistical ass" Pepper said with annoyance as she paced before stopping to find Tony was standing right there with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you felt that way Pepper" Tony smirked as he straightened his tie

"Oh….Tony…I...I uh" Pepper stuttered in embarrassment

"Don't sweat it Pepper, I enjoy seeing you squirm, it's one of the perks of being your boss" Tony chuckled as he checked his appearance in a mirror that Happy provided; Tony paid special attention to his goatee. Meanwhile on set, Larry was still in the midst of introducing Tony to the audience before he came on.

"How do I look?" Tony asked Happy

"Ready sir, you look spick and span" Happy smiled

"Now ladies and gentleman I welcome to the stage, the armoured Avenger himself, he is Iron Man, I give you Mr Tony Stark!" Larry announced as Tony walked onto the set brimming with confidence. The crowd screamed and applauded as he swore he saw a few "Iron Man rulz" and "Stark 4 Eva" signs along with many of the women in the audience shouting their affections. Tony smiled and waved with a bow before he took his seat opposite Larry.

"Good to see you again Larry" Tony greeted as the two shook hands

"Likewise Tony, it's been a while since our last interview hasn't it?" Larry asked gaining a smile and a nod from Tony

"Yeah about a year right?"

"And a lot has transpired in that year. Like the registration act that Congress seems to be talking about" Larry stated

"Yeah…I…I have heard about that" Tony replied

"Now I can guess that you and the other Avengers know all about this situation don't you?" Larry questioned

"Indeed we do. I understand that the government is concerned with the way that meta-humans and vigilantes in general deal with things, but this 'solution' of theirs would only case problems. Forcing meta-humans to enlist into the American government wouldn't just cause chaos here but it would also cause panic worldwide" Tony said

"How so, Mr Stark?" Larry asked

"Let me put it this way Larry, the world's countries for a while have not been at war because of the work that teams like the Avengers and Fantastic Four perform, we look out for the entire world, not just the states. Now if the American government passed this law, then we would be restricted to only helping the world if they said we could, this would essentially make us the United States' personal superhuman army and that is basically saying to the world that they are the ones in charge" Tony explained

"And what kinds of problems would that cause in turn?" Larry asked

"Well for one, the countries of the world would not take kindly to the US making a statement like this without the UN's consent, and thus countries around the world would start creating acts like this one and create their own armies of super humans, basically an arms race over the most powerful weapons in the world….sound familiar?" Tony asked

"Sounds a lot like the Cuban missile crisis"

"Or the events that led up to World War 1, need I remind you that, that didn't turn out so well" Tony confirmed as Larry nodded, taking in the information

"Well, Tony that is a very interesting standpoint you have on this subject, now on the line we have another guest that actively supports this act, Senator Robert Kelly" Larry announced as Kelly's face appeared on the screen in front of the two of them. By what Tony could tell, he was probably in his office in DC.

"_Thanks for having me Larry" _Kelly smiled in response

"Now as I am led to believe, you support this registration act that congress is trying to pass" Larry asked the Senator

"_I do Larry and with good reason as well, this registration act could be this country's only salvation in the face of all the calamities happening across the states" _Kelly replied

"Need I remind you Senator that the Avengers haven't caused any of these 'calamities' that you are speaking of, in fact we solve the majority of them before they get out of hand" Tony rectified

"_But you aren't the only team in the states are you? Of course in the UK they have Excalibur and in Canada they have Alpha flight, but the US has more meta-human teams than anywhere else in the world, meaning things are under less control here than they are anywhere else. Not to mention our increasing problems with Mutants in this country_" Kelly stated making Tony groan out loud.

"Oh for god's sakes man, I thought you were going to present a valid argument here. And not just have another hour rant about how Mutants are a plague" Tony groaned out loud

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Stark on this Senator, this is not on the subject of mutants but on the registration act itself" Larry said getting a grin from Tony.

"_My statement still stands Mr Stark" _Kelly responded

"Well just to clarify, due to all the other hero teams in the states I reckon that makes us more prepared for larger scale threats. That and teams will be able to assist each other in conflicts, like the incident in Latveria 2 years ago" Tony replied

"_Ah yes but unfortunately, not every hero team in the states is as experienced as the Avengers, I think you will recall how close the New Warriors battle with Nitro went in Stanford a few months ago?" _Kelly asked

"If I recall correctly, Senator, no one was harmed in that fight" Tony said

"_Only because one of your Avengers intervened at the last second, if they hadn't then I dread to think what could have happened_" Kelly responded with a high and mighty tone

"I can't believe the basis of your argument is over what 'might' happen. If it wasn't for the hero teams of this country then the world would either be ruled by Super villains or taken over by aliens by now" Tony rebutted

"_Well you aren't wrong there Mr Stark, however the registration act isn't asking for hero teams to disband, only to be employed into the American government as certified agents of the law"_ Kelly smiled smugly

"I'll go back to my point before Kelly, if the Superhumans of this country were to enlist with the government it would cause panic across the other countries of the world, I doubt North Korea would sit back when the US has people who can fire lightning bolts and tear tanks in half bare handed at their command" Tony replied as he began to tire of this conversation

"_We aren't demanding Superhumans go to war with the rest of the world Mr Stark. This act only serves to make the way your teams operate much more safely, like having the government provide training for the less experienced heroes and the US government to assist in the way you go about your business. At the end of the day we just want to help"_ Kelly tried to get through to Tony

"As noble as your intentions are Senator, it doesn't change the fact that this act would tear the hero community down the middle, not only that but cause worldwide panic over the fact that the United States would have a superhuman force under their command" Tony replied with an aggravated tone

"_I can see that I'm not going to be able to convince you, am I Mr Stark?"_ Kelly asked

"No, you aren't"

"_Well Larry I thank you for having me on the show tonight" _Kelly nodded to Larry before turning his attention to _Tony "And Mr Stark, I hope you know what you are doing, because one of these days you or one of your fellow heroes will make a mistake and you will have wished you had listened to me, goodbye Mr Stark"_ Kelly said as the screen turned off

* * *

***Baxter Building Rooftop**

"Well Torch, I hope you are ready for this" Viktor said as he and Johnny stood side by side

"Oh I am Vik, let's just hope you can catch up with me" Johnny smirked

"Don't you worry about that Matchstick, I've been lighting fires since before your mother was born" Viktor smirked in response as Callus cawed in agreement

"By the way I have been meaning to ask, you were just on patrol right?" Johnny asked

"I was"

"What the hell happened to the Wrecking Crew?" Johnny asked

"They got paid a visit by the guy who drained Stark's energy plant and broke Dynamo out of the Raft. The guy knew what he was doing, he mutilated the guys in such a way that they didn't bleed to death" Viktor said with a pondering look

"How the hell did he manage that?"

"The guy is more like me than I first thought, he probably superheated the blade so it cauterized their wounds as he cut them, that or he has a pretty awesome sword" Viktor replied

"So what happened to them?"

"They were taken away to a special high security S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility, I doubt they will be breaking into banks anytime soon thanks to him"

"Is it me, or do you sound like you admire the guy?"

"Not admire Johnny…..he is the first person like me that I will have a chance of meeting….I'm just a bit over exited I guess" Viktor sighed

"Tough break…so what is it we are doing again?" Johnny asked

Viktor smirked before he leaned closer to Johnny and whispered the instructions into his ear. As Viktor pulled away a smirk appeared on Johnny's face

"Oh man, that is awesome!"

"Dam straight it is, now are you ready?" Viktor asked

"FLAME ON!" Johnny shouted as he was engulfed in flame and smiled

"I thought so" Viktor smiled as his eyes flashed red as the two flew off into the skies towards where they were needed.

* * *

"I don't see what's so special about the view Pete….I mean, it's a nice view and all but I see it every night on patrol" Carol said as she and Peter walked along the rooftop that Peter had suggested they go.

"Just wait and see" Peter said as he checked his watch

"What? Do you have somewhere to be?" Carol smirked

"Nope….in about 2 minutes you will be the happiest woman on the face of the planet" Peter smiled softly at her

"I'm already the happiest woman in the world" Carol smiled as she put her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him on the lips. Peter smiled as he put his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I can't even begin to describe how happy you have made me Carol" Peter smiled

"That makes two of us" Carol smiled back

Peter couldn't imagine life without Carol now, if she hadn't come along when she did then he probably would still be the same shadow of his former self after Gwen had died. She had pulled him from the gutter and helped him be himself again; she was a miracle….his miracle.

"So what happens in two minutes?" Carol asked

"One minute and counting, you may want to stand over here" Peter smiled as he directed Carol over to the railings of the rooftop and stood behind her.

"Now you are going to have to close your eyes, alright?" Peter asked with a smile as he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Now why do I have to…?" Carol begun until Peter covered her eyes with his hands

"Shhhh, no peeking you bad girl" Peter chuckled as Carol giggled in response

"I'll give you 'bad girl' if this is just some practical joke" Carol said as she closed her eyes behind Peter's hands. Peter smiled as he looked up into the sky as what he had planned took place.

Carol with her superhuman hearing could only hear the sound of flames very close by and was becoming very anxious as to what was making it. She swore she could hear Peter chuckled very quietly behind her before taking his hands from her eyes.

"Ok…..open up" Peter said as Carol did as directed. Carol opened her eyes and saw in the skies in front of her, written in flames

**TURN AROUND!**

Carol did what the flaming direction told her, not taking the few seconds to wonder what created them and as she turned she clasped her hands to her mouth in utter shock.

Peter was on his knees holding out a small box

"Carol Jane Danvers" Peter began with a smile on his face. Carol couldn't help but feel her eyes water as Peter spoke.

"You have made me so happy Carol, I wish that I could find some way to repay you in full for all the happy and great times you have given me" Peter spoke sincerely as Carol felt her tears drip down her cheeks.

"Before you came along I was a wreck, I was just a shadow, but you brought the real me back…not only that…but you showed me that I could love again" Peter continued, Carol felt her arms and legs tremble like an earthquake was happening at this very moment.

"I love you with every inch of my heart, mind and soul Carol….I would be nothing without you….i wish I could repay you in full….but all I can give you is my soul…forever..." Peter said before he opened the box to reveal the black and yellow ring that was for his love.

"Carol Jane Danvers…will you Marry Me?" Peter asked with all the strength he could muster to prepare for her answer.

"Oh god….Peter….Yes! Yes a millions times Yes!" Carol half shouted as she grabbed Peter by the sides of his face and kissed him hard on the lips with every inch of raw emotion bleeding through as she assaulted his lips with hers.

"Yes…..Yes…..I will Peter Parker….I will" Carol gasped as she broke the kiss, tears running freely down her cheeks. Peter smiled as wide as he could, the happiness he was feeling was unlike any other he had ever felt and he responded in kind to embracing her with a loving hug.

Carl's tears of pure joy dripped onto his shoulder as the two hugged like the loving couple they were. Carol sniffed and wiped the tears from her face before she whispered into her new fiancé's ear.

"I can't believe it Peter…it's like a dream" Carol cried

"I know…But I want to spend the rest of my life with you Carol…nothing is ever going to change that" Peter smiled as he swore he could feel tears of his own building up.

"Mrs Carol Parker….I like the sound of that" Carol smiled as Peter smiled back and put the black and yellow encrusted gold ring on her finger gently. Carol couldn't help but feel the need to kiss Peter again.

"Now….I think we should go back to the apartment and make this official" Carol whispered seductively in Peter's ear.

"I thought you would never ask" Peter smiled back

* * *

"I think that went well" Johnny smiled

"I don't think you did particularly well at spelling the 'around'" Viktor spoke back as the two hovered in the air.

"Go to hell, that was perfect"

"Turn abound…..yeah real classy you almost ruined it Storm" Viktor chuckled with a smirk

"Well old man, I think you over compensating on the spelling…all because you are the best man" Johnny joked

"Oh I'm overcompensating…that's rich Mr Skin-tight Spandex" Viktor chuckled

"Oh well….I hope Peter doesn't get his pelvis broken into gravel tonight" Viktor said

"He will…the question is if he will enjoy it"

"Well he better get used to it….he's married now" Viktor laughed as did Johnny

* * *

**Alright ladies and gents I know this chapter wasn't very long, I'm planning on having lemons later on in the story just not this chapter. The next few chapters will be concentrating on the build up to the Stanford-esque event that I have planned. I know it was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please leave what you thought and**

**Viktor: wow….you are really off the ball today aren't ya?**

…**.WHY ARE MY OC'S COMING TO LIFE?!**

**Viktor: hey I'm just pointing out the fact that you don't seem to be on the ball right now Mate…are you ok?**

**I….I am a bit unfocused right now yeah, with my studies and everything**

**Viktor: I thought so…why else would I have such an insignificant part in this chapter? Can I at least do the question?**

**Sure…go ahead…it's not like I enjoy doing it**

**Viktor: alright ladies and gents, here's the big kicker SHOULD I USE A SWORD WHEN I FIGHT CYRUS?**

**Ok that's an odd question**

**Cyrus: oh I hope they say yes *grins***

**Viktor: Cyrus *glares***

**How the hell did you get in here… AGAIN!? You know what I don't care! You two aren't supposed to meet for at least 2 or 3 more chapters so get back to where you came from**

**Cyrus:…ha…I can wait**

**Viktor:…me too….**

**Good now SOD OFF!...alright everyone I'll see you next chapter and hopefully I won't get any interruptions next time, now please leave your reviews and thoughts, See ya everyone!**


	9. Family and Preperations

**Family and Preparations.**

He couldn't describe how much he loved watching her sleep.

Carol was still fast asleep in bed; her golden blonde hair was messed up over half of her face giving her a cute appearance. Her bare and fair skin felt smoother than silk and looked twice as beautiful as he traced his fingertips over her. It seemed impossible for the Mighty Ms Marvel to ever look 'adorable', but she pulled it off perfectly, the way she was snuggled up to Peter's bare chest.

He couldn't blame her for the look of utter bliss and joy she had on her face as he wiped a glimmering, golden lock of hair from her face. His thought went back to the previous night when Carol had flew the two of them back to the apartment and proceeded to tear both his and her clothes off. The rest of the night was simply a blur of pleasure and bliss.

Peter smiled as he simply gazed at the beauty of the goddess sleeping atop of him. He looked at her ring finger on her right hand and the ring that lay upon it, and then compared it to the ring on his hand. Both rings had similar designs yet where made of different coloured gemstones that matched their outfits '_Clever thinking Vik' _Peter thought. He made a mental note to thank Viktor for getting the two rings.

Peter then noticed his beloved stir in her sleep as she moved ever so slightly, causing the sheets to rustle. Peter smiled as he heard his fiancé let out a long and content sigh before opening her eyes and looking up at him with eyes full of love.

"Good morning Beautiful" Peter said as he stroked her cheek affectionately. Carol's smile only grew brighter as she leaned into Peter's hand and kissed his palm.

"Mmmmmm, last night was the best night of my life" Carol smiled sweetly as she law her head back on Peter's bare chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I agree" Peter smiled as he closed his eye and hugged Carol closer to his chest. The two Avengers simply lay down in each other's arms, enjoying the feel of the others smooth and warm skin. They simply lay in pure comfort and bliss for at least a quarter of an hour, anyone else would get bored or uncomfortable after a while, but these two loved each other with every fibre of their beings and just being together in each other's warm embrace was like heaven.

Peter opened his eyes and brought a hand to his fiancé's Cheek. Carol shifted and looked up at him, her sapphire blue eyes gazing deeply into his chocolaty brown ones.

"I think it's time we get up baby" Peter whispered to her

"Alright" Carol whispered back as she got up and placed a tender kiss on Peter's cheek which he smiled at. Carol got out of the bed first and stretched, deliberately showing off her perfectly defined back and heavenly rear to her love. Peter couldn't help but chuckle and reply "If you keep showing yourself off like that, I can't promise I won't throw you back into bed"

"Mmmmm, I wouldn't complain" Carol smiled turning around and putting her hands on her curvaceous hips. Peter couldn't help but wonder at what he did to deserve such a goddess of a woman.

"Well? Are you going to get up or just stare at me all morning?" Carol smirked as she turned to get dressed. Peter sat up and got out of bed himself and stretched before getting dressed.

They couldn't wait to tell everyone about the newest development in their relationship.

* * *

***Xavier's school for the gifted, San Francisco**

The two large men sat on opposite ends of the table with their hands resting on the sides of their chairs. All of the children were having class at the moment and thus the two veterans could have some peace and quiet. The dark skinned Mutant dressed in strange futuristic armour took a hold of the knight on the chess board between the two of them and moved it forward 4 spaces, taking two pawns of the other man.

"Nice move" the white haired Mutant said quietly in response as he clasped his hands in front of his face. These two mutants were Bishop and Cable, two mutants from the far future who were at the moment playing a game of chess.

"But if this were a real battle, you would lose" he said with a smirk as he moved his rook in front of the King

"Checkmate" Cable smiled

"I would have won the next turn" Bishop replied

"Yeah but you should have concentrated on getting to the next turn" Cable said as he rearranged the pieces for the next round

"So what are the scores now?" Bishop asked

"It's…..5-4 to me" Cable said as he checked the notepad on the side of the table

"Nice…You weren't using your Infonet to cheat where ya?"

"I never use my Infonet for such things" Cable chuckled

Bishop ran a hand through is dreads as he sat back in his chair and pondered for a moment. The two mutants had been pondering recent events that had taken place and thus had been spending much more time in each other's company for many reasons, the first being the fact that they had both seen very bleak futures for their kind, which was something they could really relate to.

"So I've been meaning to ask…" Bishop said as he turned his gaze to Cable

"…What do you think about this Registration business?" Bishop continued making Cable raise an eyebrow

"Huh…I was waiting to see which one of us would ask that question" Cable said as he stopped arranging the chess pieces

"It's been on your mind as well?"

"Of course it has, every mutant, superhuman and vigilante in the states has had that on their minds. But we should be the ones most wary about it" Cable replied

"So what do you think?" Bishop asked

"I think it's a horrible idea, both of us have seen futures that have shown just how bad this world can get if the wrong decisions are made at the wrong time" Cable said

"I know that Nathan….but on the other hand this could be a good sign"

"What?"

"In my future the Sentinels were brought into action because the people of the world didn't trust us, this act could give the people of the world trust in not just Mutants but meta-humans in general" Bishop said

"You may see it that way man, but remember, it's Kelly who is trying to pass it" Cable rationalized

"You have a point man" Bishop said as he picked up a black king and stared at it

"It's like chess Nathan. You just have to make the right moves and you win…but one wrong direction and it'll cost you the game" Bishop said as he put the king down on the board

"I would take that into consideration if you didn't suck at this game" Cable chuckled in reply as the two future mutants continued in their chess game.

* * *

***unknown location**

In the dark of the room, only a few blue sparks of light jettisoned out of the dark as they came from an arc welder wielded by Anton Vanko. Anton was at the moment constructing the device that those shadowy figures had hired him to create; he was right in the middle of using the welder to create the frame of the device, being sure that his Welding mask protected his face from the sparks that shot out.

As Anton finished the weld that he was right doing, he flipped up his mask and lit a cigarette he had in his lips with the welder. Once he did, he took a long draw from the cigarette and took off the welding mask and set it down on the floor.

Anton smiled as he began to connect wires and press buttons that caused the device to light up. Once the machine began making a buzzing sound as it active he began to clap his hands in joy at this beautiful creation of death he had constructed.

"How is it coming along, Anton?" Cyrus asked as he popped out of nowhere right next to Anton, causing the Russian Physicist to jump out of his skin in shock.

"DON'T DO THAT! Do you realize how a single wrong action could cause this thing to go off?!" Anton shouted in his thick Russian accent, though a shout from him didn't make the silver haired samurai move an inch or even flinch.

"You humans are so strange when you are angry" Cyrus mused before standing up straight and typing a few controls into his wrist computer causing the light to turn on. The device that Anton was working on seemed to be covered with a bit of canvas and tarp.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anton asked as Cyrus walked over to the over side of the room and took a PDA from the side of the wall. The facility they were in looked very high tech, as did the technology around them.

"You Humans….you always feel the need to raise your voices unnecessarily for the most stupid reasons" Cyrus spoke as he looked at the PDA as he walked over towards Anton who was wiping the sweat off his brow with a cloth.

"You don't like humans?" Anton asked with worry as even with his armour he doubted that he would be able to stand against Cyrus

"I never said that…I simply find it strange to see you humans act like this" Cyrus said as he leaned against the frame of the machine before handing the PDA to Anton.

"What's this?" Anton asked

"A list that we put together, people who will be willing to help in your mission as long as we pay their prices" Cyrus said nonchalantly as he twirled a shuriken in between his fingers.

"Helpers? Why aren't you and your 'people' helping out?" Anton asked

"We don't wish to draw too much suspicion…..this works the best, now I believe you have worked with some of these people before" Cyrus said as he put the shuriken back in his belt. Anton chose to go with this and began to read the info on the PDA and his eyes widened in response.

"These are some pretty heavy hitters….you certainly did your research" Anton said with a surprised look as he recognised some of the profiles listed on the PDA.

"I see many known terrorists and Mercenaries on this list….but no Meta-Humans?" Anton asked

"We don't want anyone getting too suspicious, having a bunch of heavy hitting meta-humans gather for something like this would turn heads and the Heroes would begin asking questions and snooping around, besides you are a former terrorist, you should be comfortable around these blokes. Anyway you had better chose who you want to do what because you are going on this mission tomorrow" Cyrus said with an uninterested look, he didn't care about any of this bull crap, all he cared about was driving his sword through Brimstone's chest and this wasn't getting him any closer to doing that.

"Tomorrow? And you will have these people ready by then?" Anton asked with a raised brow

"We work fast, that and the fact we don't sleep much really helps. But you will all have to make your own way to the desired position….we don't want anyone tracking you back here" Cyrus continued

"So, other than the materials we get no assistance at all in the matter?" Anton asked

"I will be keeping a close eye on you, in case you need backup. But other than that, no" Cyrus replied

"Remind me why I am doing this"

"Because if you succeed we will reward you, graciously. That and you owe us for saving your hide" Cyrus said with a glare like that of a cobra about to strike its prey. It was unsettling to say the least.

"So….what are the details?" Anton asked after he gulped

"Everything you need is on the PDA in your hand, exact locations, profiles and anything else you need" Cyrus said as he stood back up and put the Shuriken he was fiddling with back in his belt.

"Now….if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to" Cyrus said as he put his hands in his pockets and began walking away.

"Really? And what kind of business would that be?"

"It has nothing to do with you…now get back to work" Cyrus growled. Deep down Anton knew better than to piss of the 7 foot samurai and went back to work. Cyrus didn't have to give answers to a pathetic human who needed a suit to fight, if any human demanded anything of him, chances are he would probably let his sword do the talking.

* * *

**Forest Hills, New York**

Peter and Carol where walking down the street towards aunt may's house, they both figured that the first person they would tell would be her. The old woman was the closest family they had, she was Peter's aunt and only blood relative aside from Kaine, but he was in Houston and they both doubted that Peter's clone would be that interested. When Peter and Carol began dating, Aunt May was a little harsh on the blonde and would often give her warnings not to break her nephew's heart.

But as time went on, May had learned that Carol and Peter had something special and once she found that, the Blonde haired Avenger had become like a daughter to her, just as Peter was like a son. Carol had thought of Aunt May like a mother, as her real mother hadn't spoken to her since she was a child. The old woman had become glad of that day that she opened the door to the two lovers 2 years ago.

"How do you think she will react?" Carol asked, holding Peter' hand

"Carol, I hope you're ready for a tidal wave of hugs and kisses" Peter chuckled as he put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her closer to him.

The two where then on the same street as May's house, opposite hers on the other side of the street was Viktor's house. The British Avenger had lived on that street for many years and it always brought Peter a little solace in the event that a Supervillan ever found out about her, that Viktor would be near.

As the two Avengers walked down the street however, they saw a familiar face from the other side of the street walking towards Viktor's house. Peter waved and shouted "Hey Laura, what brings you here?"

"Oh hi guys, I was just visiting Viktor. What about you?" Laura replied as she waved back at her fellow teammates.

"My aunt lives here, we are visiting her, that and we have some great news" Peter replied with a smile

"Really? And what news would that be?" Laura asked

"You will have to find out along with everyone else Laura" Carol smiled in response

"Oh alright, see you guys later" Laura waved back as she walked towards Viktor's door. The pair of Avengers smiled and came to Aunt May's door. Peter raised his hand to the door and knocked his knuckles against the wooden frame. The sound of footsteps was heard from the other side of the door and Peter and Carol made sure to hide their rings behind their backs.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" May shouted as she answered the door, once the door opened she met eyes with her two favourite people in the world.

"Peter! Carol! Oh how lovely it is to see you!" May shouted in joy as she hugged the two of them tightly.

"Great to see you too Aunt May" Peter and Carol both replied with a smile as they both returned the hug.

"Oh why are you two standing out here for? Come in" May smiled as she let Carol and Peter enter the house as she shut the door behind them.

"So what brings you two here?" May asked as she sat down in her chair. Peter and Carol sat down on the couch nearby and itched with anticipation of what May was going to think.

"Well May, we have some news that we thought we should tell you first" Carol replied with a smile

"Really, and what is it?" May asked

Carol and Peter simply smiled and simultaneously brought up their hands with the rings on their fingers and May's reaction was priceless. Her eyes widened like that of an Owl and she brought up a hand to her mouth as she was shocked beyond all belief.

"Oh….Oh good lord….Are….are those?" May asked in disbelief, as both Carol and Peter nodded. May shot out of her seat and embraced Carol and Peter tightly. If not for Peter and Carol's superhuman durability, they would probably feel their ribs breaking under the force of that hug.

"Oh my dear! Welcome to the family Carol!" May joyfully cheered as the two hugged her back.

"Thanks Aunt May" Carol said

May let go of the two and returned to her seat and regained her composure before asking "Do any of the others know?" It had been a while since May had found out about her nephew and his fiancé's secret lives along with many of the other Avengers.

"Well, Viktor and Johnny know about it, in fact they kind of helped last night" Peter replied

"Oh so no one else knows?" May asked

"They will, there is a full roster meeting tomorrow, we are going to break the news there" Carol said with a smile, looking forward to all their teammates reactions.

"Well, I think that they will all love this, im sure that I do" May smiled. Both Peter and Carol couldn't be happier about May's reaction.

"Do you have any ideas of when or where the wedding will be?" May asked

"Not at the moment, Pete only asked the question last night. To be honest I am still trying to get over it myself" Carol blushed slightly; May couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Well, seeing as you two are already here, how about some lunch? I was already in the middle of cooking something, I could make something for you two as well" May asked as she got up

"Well, we don't have anything going on right now, I guess we can stay" Peter replied

"Would you like me to help May?" Carol asked

"Carol you sit right there, I will be cooking, my treat" May smiled as she walked into the kitchen

"Phew" Peter went as he wiped his brow

"….What was that?" Carol asked crossing her arms with a raised brow

"Uh….nothing dear" Peter replied not wanting Carol to punch his lights out. May could only chuckle from the next room at the two young people having a little squabble. '_They grow up so fast' _May thought.

* * *

***Viktor's house**

The blade scraped against Viktor's throat slowly, downwards, scraping off the white foam coating his face. The Red eyed Avenger paid close attention to the mirror as he swished the blade in the water in the sink in front of him before shaking off the water and putting the blade to his chin and bring it down.

Viktor was in fact shaving himself in his bathroom. He was wearing his trousers, boots and was completely bare chested, along with his long black hair tied back in a makeshift ponytail so he didn't accidentally shave it off or get foam in it although that was pretty much impossible due to the fact that a normal steel blade didn't have a chance of slicing his hair off.

Viktor then had a close look at the blade and put it to his throat, the force he put into the blade as he pressed it then caused the edge to shatter as shards of metal fell into the sink.

Viktor simply smirked as he threw the razor in the bin before getting another one from the bathroom cabinet. He didn't realize however that Laura was stood behind him in the doorway with Callus on her shoulder, Viktor only realized this as he shut the cabinet and saw her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked

"Shaving" Viktor replied

"I….I thought you couldn't grow facial hair" Laura said as she walked up behind him

"I can't….but this makes me feel more….human" Viktor said. Laura smiled and took off her black jacket to reveal the black and white striped tank top. Callus flew off her shoulder and into the living room as not to get in the way, as Laura wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"I don't care if you are human or not" Laura smiled. Viktor couldn't help but smile as he dragged the blade down his neck, the foam coming off with it.

"Why….why did you break the last blade?"

"Because it couldn't cut me….I always thought it strange the way people can accidently cut them while shaving, I guess I'll never know" Viktor said until

*SHINK!

"I could help you with that" Laura said as she extended one of her claws on her right hand. Viktor smiled as he went over to the toilet and put the seat down so that he could sit down and be at Laura's height.

"You sure you won't accidently cut my throat?" Viktor asked

"I will avoid the temptation" Laura said with a smile

"Was….was that a joke?" Viktor asked only getting a smile in response as Laura dragged the blade of her claw down Viktor's neck, scraping the foam off his neck.

"You know how to use those things, right?" Viktor asked rhetorically getting a cut on his neck in response.

"Ow….ow what did you do that for?" Viktor asked as he reached up and wiped the blood off his neck.

"That is for doubting my skills….and talking while I'm shaving you" Laura said as she took a towel from the side of the room and wiped the foam from her claw.

"Well…if that is what getting cut while shaving feels like, I can see why people don't like it" Viktor said as he took the towel from her and wiped the access foam from his face. The lack of hair on his face of course meant that it didn't leave any patches of hair after Laura shaved him.

Viktor then reached up to wipe the blood leaking from his wound off except Laura stopped him by grabbing his hand and shaking her head before saying "No….just stay still" she then leaned her head forward and took a deep sniff of his neck.

"Uuuum….what are you doing?" Viktor asked as Laura stopped standing and instead straddled him with a leg on each side of him.

"You….smell great" Laura said as she kept sniffing before licking the blood off his wound.

"….ok, starting to get into my personal space" Viktor said as he put his hands on Laura's shoulders to push her back lightly. It was common knowledge to Viktor that for Laura, blood was a bit of a turn on for her. Of course when other people like Logan saw her slice men to shreds and get drenched their blood they would see it as her enjoying herself in a simple adrenaline rush, but Viktor had found out that with him, she was honest with the fact that she loved the scent of blood in her nostrils.

Anyone else would be freaked out as hell at this fact and would not want anything to do with the Mutant. But Viktor was 949 years old and to be honest, blood had been a bit of a turn on for him as well in certain points of his life, that and he had seen stranger things in his lifetime.

"Please….you…you smell and taste great" Laura whispered as she wrapped her arms around Viktor's neck and took his scent in.

"Come on Laura, I'm not a steak alright?" Viktor joked as he tried to get Laura off of him.

"Please, I want you" Laura whispered in his ear. Viktor's eyes widened as he had to take control and grabbed her arms firmly and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Laura, snap out of it, that's the blood talking" Viktor said in a firm voice

"But…"

"No but's. I know this…position we find ourselves in is very suggestive but I don't want our first time to be like this" Viktor said. He was by no means a virgin. The man was centuries old for god's sake. But he was still a gentleman; he didn't want Laura's first time to be a fit of passion in his bathroom.

"But Viktor…"

"This isn't up for discussion Laura. I can tell by the look in your eyes, you aren't ready" Viktor said as Laura's eyes travelled down like she had been scolded like a child. Viktor noticed this and put a finger to her chin to raise her head.

"When we are ready….ok?" Viktor spoke softly as he caressed Laura's face.

"….alright" Laura spoke as she looked deeply into Viktor's eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes for a while. Laura couldn't help but find herself lost in his glowing, crimson eyes. Those eyes had seen so much, and yet she couldn't help but find herself being pulled into them. Viktor's entire being could be seen through his eyes, the centuries of torment, the experience he held within his mind. Everything about his eyes was amazing to her, the way his black pupils were highlighted by the glowing red of his eyes and the experience that he held behind them. He was so old but by the look in his eyes…he was still so young.

The two simply stared as each other before Viktor wrapped his arms around Laura and picked her up as he stood up on his feet. Laura blushed as Viktor put her back down on her feet. Laura looked up at Viktor as he was more than a few feet taller than her; she barely even reached his pectorals.

"Well…what do you think we should do to pass the time?" Laura asked

"Well, how about I take us out for a fly; we cripple a few muggers and drug dealers on the way and maybe have dinner at a nice little place I know downtown" Viktor smiled as did Laura as she put her hands on Viktor's shoulders and leaned up as far as she could to kiss him on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

**So everyone what did you think?**

**I know this chapter didn't have much happen, but trust me the action will come and soon :)**

**Please let me know what you think in a review, don't hold back and let me know honestly**

**What did you like? What do you want to see? Etc.**

**See you guys next chapter…is….is anyone going to interrupt this time...no...alright time for my speciality:**

**WHO DO YOU WANT VIKTOR TO FIGHT IN THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC? (besides Cyrus)**

**See you guys next time :)**


End file.
